


Светильники и маяки

by Gevion



Series: Для путника и для потерянной души [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Melancholy, Mild Sexual Content, Mysticism, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Religious Guilt, Repressed Memories, Self-Denial, Slow Burn, Tenderness, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wizarding Politics, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, bittersweet romance, sexual awakening
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Семнадцать дней поздней весны.





	Светильники и маяки

**Author's Note:**

> Доп. предупреждения: сомнительные околополитические многоходовки, бытовуха и разговоры (много бытовухи, еще больше — разговоров), авторское видение, вольности в обращении с каноном. Гриндевальд как двигатель прогресса.

_понедельник, 14 февраля 1927 года_

Крэйг встретил его в президентском кабинете стоя, с прямой спиной, вытянувшись по-армейски. Рука, опиравшаяся на трость, побелела от усилий. Вторую он прятал в кармане крепко сжатой в кулак: после давнего ранения мышцы так и не восстановились. Пальцы плохо слушались, подпись на документах выходила неразборчивой. Свитки переписывал судебный секретарь — от самопишущих перьев упрямый старик отказывался.

— Полагаю, теперь нам не стоит видеться чаще, чем требует служба, чтобы вездесущие газетчики не заподозрили сговор, — начал Персиваль, — Генри Шоу из «Меркурия» заплатил бы за такой сюжет с лихвой. Да и обыватели будут в восторге.

Крэйг даже не моргнул. После отстранения Пиквери они встречались лишь раз, на назначении Крэйга временно исполняющим обязанности президента. И тогда, и теперь перед Персивалем будто стоял парадный генеральский портрет в полный рост, а не живой человек. На морщинистом лице застыла маска беспристрастности.

— Не знал, что вы печетесь о том, что говорит пресса. Тоже собираетесь выдвигать свою кандидатуру? — спросил Крэйг.

— Не собираюсь, хоть и не делал еще официального заявления.

— И совершенно зря, — Крэйг кашлянул, продолжил: — Ваш отец счел бы то, насколько близко вы подошли к этому креслу, поводом для гордости.

Об этом за спиной Персиваля в аврорате говорил каждый второй, а думал каждый первый — о том, как удобно было бы магу его родословной и положения выступить вперед, взять на себя ответственность, заявить о своем участии в выборах, пока не померкла еще история с Вифанией, обскуром, Гриндевальдом и раскрытием Пиквери. Персиваль ответил:

— Возможно, но моей заслуги в этом нет. Мы стоим здесь только благодаря тому, что предыдущий президент оступился. Мое место подходит мне лучше чужих.

Крэйг усмехнулся — уголки сухих губ дрогнули под пожелтевшими от табака усами. Потом медленно, как человек, не привыкший доверять даже собственному телу, с заметным усилием опустился в кресло. Поморщился, скользнув взглядом по окнам, за которыми плескалась мутная вода Темзы, высоко поднявшаяся в лабиринте каменных оков. После Пиквери здесь ничего не меняли — выжидали, чем закончатся выборы. Крэйг не давал никаких указаний, ни словом не показал, что надеется на благополучный для себя исход, но в Конгрессе никто не обманывался: если ему удастся занять должность на постоянной основе, не только президентский кабинет, но и весь МАКУСА вернется к хорошо забытому старому — к напыщенной и окостеневшей классике прошлых веков.

Крэйг жестом пригласил сесть в кресло напротив. Щелкнув узловатыми пальцами больной руки, разжег трубку, неспешно раскурил ее, с жадностью и видимым удовольствием выпуская сизые струйки ароматного дыма из покрасневших ноздрей. 

— Пиквери. Вы знали ее гораздо лучше, чем я. Если у вас накопились вопросы к бывшей начальнице, думаю, вы предпочли бы задать их с глазу на глаз. Что ж, пора, — на очередном выдохе он сыто прикрыл глаза. 

— Вы особым указом запретили пускать к ней кого-либо. С чего вы взяли, что сейчас, после двух недель гробового молчания в заточении под землей, она станет со мной говорить? Мы не были друзьями.

— Если и станет — то только с вами, мистер Грейвз. 

— Вы возлагаете на меня слишком большие надежды.

— Она провела достаточное время в полном одиночестве. Тюрьма, в которой она заключена, — место, чрезвычайно жестокое к своим гостям. Пиквери готова сотрудничать, вот увидите. А если не готова прямо сейчас, то свыкнется с этой мыслью, как только увидит крошечный луч надежды после недель темноты.

— Хотите предложить ей сделку?

Крэйг кивнул.

— И ей, и Гриндевальду. Хоть Мордреду и Моргане, если придется. Не стоит позволять им свободно выступать перед судом и слушателями. Вряд ли они станут нас хвалить. До выборов осталось слишком мало времени и много — невыполненных обещаний. 

— Сделка с дьяволом — сомнительное достижение, вряд ли публика оценит его по достоинству. Надеюсь, вы не читаете газеты. Там не стесняются в выражениях, описывая скандал в Конгрессе. 

Крэйг снова затянулся, откинувшись затылком на спинку, ответил: 

— Выбирать нового президента будет не публика, а отдельные представители. Не мне вам рассказывать, как здесь все устроено. Люди слишком сильно хотят знать, кого во всем винить. Сейчас правда едва ли не опаснее лжи.

— Но все, что мы когда-либо пытались скрыть, рано или поздно оборачивалось против нас.

На старческой шее натянулась красная морщинистая кожа, запах жженого табака стал сильнее. Каменная горгулья, охранявшая один из президентских секретеров, недовольно прикрыла когтистой лапой нос.

— Сделка — то, что позволит Пиквери уберечь остатки чувства собственного достоинства и уважения в чужих глазах. Ей будет выгодно молчать.

— Допустим. Но как быть с историей, на которой настаивает Гриндевальд? Только представьте эти заголовки: «Президент Пиквери годами скрывала местонахождение украденного из Дамаска артефакта». Более того, этот артефакт безо всякого на то права, нарушая десятки законов вовлеченных в войну стран, вывез ее собственный отец, занимавший тогда пост в МАКУСА.

Крэйг потер ладони, будто вдруг озяб. Тощие вздернутые плечи опустились под строгим мундиром. 

— Если то, что было указано в вашем отчете, лишь еще одна ложная нить, подброшенная нам Гриндевальдом, которому слишком скучно сидеть в тюрьме, я не желал бы, чтобы эта история просочилась за двери кабинета. 

— А если это правда? — Персиваль уже крутил ее и так, и эдак, пытаясь понять, верит в нее сам или нет, и каждый раз чет выходил на нечет.

— Тогда тем более, — отрезал Крэйг. — Что мы знаем об артефакте? 

— Чья-то собственность, оказавшаяся в неудачный момент на ничьей земле. Рог Молоха последние пару веков считался безнадежно утерянным — лучше бы так и было. Он незаконным путем попал в руки Аттиуса Пиквери в неразберихе бесконечных войн. 

— Темная магия подпитывается человеческой кровью и жизнями тех, кто не смог устоять и забрал рог себе, так?

От дыма щипало глаза. Персиваль пожал плечами: 

— Гриндевальд, кажется, искренне убежден, что на данный момент рог не представляет ни опасности, ни особого интереса. 

— Дело не только в том, насколько опасен сам рог, — пробормотал Крэйг. — Аттиус Пиквери, пусть он и не занимал высокого поста в Конгрессе, был представителем державшей нейтралитет магической Америки на территории, за которую боролись другие страны. Похищение артефакта — не просто кража. Это международный скандал. 

— Об артефакте знаем мы, знает Пиквери, знает Гриндевальд. Мы продолжим делать вид, что ничего не произошло, а потом кто-то проболтается. Кража и скандал — не самые страшные слова, которыми можно описать произошедшее. Есть и другие: провоцирование сторон в условиях мировой войны, шпионаж, укрывательство. 

— Одну бурю мы пережили, мистер Грейвз, но противостояние Конфедерации, Пиквери и Гриндевальду одновременно нас убьет, — возразил Крэйг: — Не время ворошить этот муравейник. 

— Никто не поверит, что мы отпустили Пиквери просто так. Условия сделки придется хранить в полнейшей тайне как минимум с десяток лет. Как вы это объясните?

— Будет сложно, не спорю, но на эти десять лет мы купим себе спокойствие.

— Не верю, что такое вообще возможно, — твердо проговорил Персиваль.

— Что ж, тогда вам придется глотать пилюлю, не показывая виду, насколько она горька. А пока предлагаю думать, что мы делаем то, что должно, в непростые для американских магов дни. Давайте решим все тихо, — сказал Крэйг, потом успокаивающим тоном добавил: — Пусть Пиквери расскажет свою версию, посмотрим, насколько она совпадет со баснями, которыми кормит нас Гриндевальд. 

— Если бы сговор с Гриндевальдом не раскрылся… — начал Персиваль, но Крэйг его перебил:

— Она бы осталась на второй срок. Пиквери опасна и знает достаточно, чтобы утопить многих членов Конгресса. К тому же, она нравится людям больше, чем я, старик из прошлой эпохи.

Он будто бы замялся, прежде чем продолжать, но смотрел так же прямо: 

— И больше, чем вы. Не хочу сказать ничего дурного лично о вас, мистер Грейвз, но аврор во главе магической Америки может стать еще одним признаком наступления темных времен. Предвестником войны, которой по-настоящему жаждет лишь один человек.

* * *

_среда, 16 февраля 1927 года_

Спустя неделю в платяном шкафу появился новый костюм, такой же темный, как тот, что Криденсу выдали еще в госпитале, но из совершенно иной ткани — гладкой на ощупь, не стесняющей движения. Через две недели появился второй, чуть светлее, покроем больше напоминавший одежду мистера Грейвза. Его Криденс даже не тронул и, не глядя в глаза, тем же вечером попросил:

— Пожалуйста, не стоит. Мне достаточно своего.

Кровать в комнате была односпальной, неширокой, зато на ней удавалось вытянуться во весь рост, не свешивая ноги с края и не подтягивая колени к животу. Пружины матраса не царапали спину и бока, одеяло весило не больше, чем пуховая накидка. Хлопковые простыни и наволочки были самыми простыми на вид, но хорошо пахли и были приятными на ощупь. 

Окна спальни выходили на север. Светало здесь быстро. В тени лежал снег, с появлением солнца начинало сильно пахнуть талой водой. Мистер Грейвз уходил из дома все раньше, а возвращался позже, глаза казались совсем черными из-за залегших под ними теней. 

Чтобы не оставаться один на один с темнотой, Криденс дожидался рассвета и только тогда отправлялся спать. Кошмары не возвращались, но он их ждал — ждал каждый вечер, неплотно затворив за собой дверь, укладываясь в постель, задувая свечу. 

На столе рядом с окном все быстрее росла стопка книг, одолженных в библиотеке госпиталя или заимствованных из личной библиотеки Грейвзов: история и теория магии, биографии великих магов Америки и прочих стран. Криденс брался то за одну, то за другую, глотал их быстрее, чем успевал переварить. До многого доходил своим умом лишь спустя много дней после прочтения, но остановиться уже не мог.

Он даже упросил мадам Эрбе дать ему пару специальных учебников по травам. Та нехотя согласилась, предварительно взяв обещание, что он не станет пытаться варить зелья сам. Колдовать Криденс не пробовал, не решался даже проговаривать заклинания вслух. А мистер Грейвз не настаивал. В последние дни казалось, тот едва замечал его присутствие: часто хмурился, редко улыбался, ужинал в одиночестве и мало спал.

Криденс старался возвращать дышавшие на ладан фолианты на полки не позже, чем раз в пару недель: старые учебники для волшебников-первогодок и сборники сказок обладали своими характерами, пылились и чахли вдали от своих законных мест. Некоторые чувствительно прищемляли пальцы при попытке открыть их без вежливого приветствия, другие рычали. Третьи скалили настоящие клыки — чтобы усмирить их, нередко приходилось призывать на помощь старшего домового эльфа, который ворчал себе под нос и не слишком радовался тому, что ему на старости лет приходятся няньчиться с незнакомым мальчишкой.

Во время первой экскурсии по дому тот был особенно суров.

— Первая секция библиотеки отведена под художественную литературу. Вторая и третья — под научную. Четвертая — архив семьи. Пятая — та, куда лучше заходить с волшебной палочкой наготове: половина охотничьих книг и гримуаров впала в детство и заговаривается от старости, другая половина болезненно обидчива и драчлива. В шестой и седьмой хранятся неразобранные свитки, на которые хозяину никогда не хватает времени. 

Домовик чопорно поджал губы, погремел связкой ключей, бросив неодобрительный взгляд на мистера Грейвза.

— Эльф ни за что не осмелился бы оскорбить гостя своего хозяина недоверием. И все же мудро ли отдавать ключи-от-всех-дверей молодому господину, который недостаточно знает о правилах магических домов?

— Избавь нас от своих лекций, Винсент, и отдай наконец связку, — сказал мистер Грейвз. — Ни тебе, ни мне ключи не нужны, мы оба помним заклинания наизусть.

Он обернулся к Криденсу:

— Когда освоишь часть этого — тоже сможешь обходиться без заговоренных ключей. 

«А пока мне будет спокойнее так», — этого мистер Грейвз не произносил вслух, но Криденс все равно услышал тихий отголосок мысли, едва ли облеченный в слова. Мадам Эрбе называла это неизбежным побочным эффектом зелья разделенного сна. Образы, изредка подбрасываемые чужим воображением, были туманны: чьи-то лица, протянутые мистеру Грейвзу для рукопожатий ладони, обрывки разговоров с коллегами. 

Ощущения медленно затухали, слабея с каждым разом, и не причиняли неудобств. Его собственные мысли со временем становились громче, заглушали беспокойный чужой поток. Криденсу бы радоваться этому. А он волей-неволей вдруг начал скучать. Куини не раз и не два пыталась объяснить, как должны работать инстинктивно выставляемые разумом щиты, но Криденсу все не хватало решимости отказаться от последней подпорки.

* * *

_четверг, 17 февраля 1927 года_

— Нокс.

Прежде чем идти к Пиквери, Персиваль плотнее задернул шторы на окнах, погасил все лампы, оставив одну свечу. Поморщившись, прижал палочку к виску, извлек нить воспоминания о последней встрече с Гриндевальдом и пустил ее в омут памяти. 

Вода подернулась туманом, в неглубокой чаше завертелась, разматываясь все шире и затягивая внутрь себя, серебряная спираль: мягкий свет недавнего февральского дня, едва пробивавшийся на такую глубину, страшная яма, более трех веков служившая темницей МАКУСА, в которой за пару недель наедине с собой многие узники сходили с ума. 

Человек на полу, человек на коленях, человек, поднимающийся при виде него во весь рост.

— Один из ваших людей, которому я почему-то не нравлюсь, Маккинли, если я не ошибаюсь, пытался подсунуть мне Веритасерум. К счастью, это зелье на меня не действует — у меня к нему индивидуальная устойчивость. Как и ко многим ядам. Не рекомендую переводить дорогие ингредиенты почем зря. Не будете ли вы так любезны..? — Гриндевальд кивнул на графин с водой: — Во рту совсем пересохло.

— Попьете потом, когда я уйду и вам освободят руки.

Тот лишь пожал плечами — оковы сильнее впились в посеревшую без солнечного света кожу.

— Если не ошибаюсь, вы пришли говорить о далеком прошлом. Жажда делает меня забывчивым. Хотите услышать интересную историю — придется отплатить добром.

— Справедливо.

Персиваль наполнил небольшой кубок водой — она выглядела чистой, прозрачной, но пахла цветением. Поднес кубок к губам Гриндевальда, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота от вида быстро ходившего вверх-вниз, остро выпиравшего на похудевшей шее кадыка. Гриндевальд пил жадно. Насытившись, сплюнул последний глоток себе под ноги, довольно вздохнул.

— Теперь можем поговорить. Что вам угодно услышать?

— Правду, ради исключения. О том, как вам удалось заставить Пиквери устроить побег.

Гриндевальд хмыкнул, снова опустился на каменный пол — плавным движением, которое могло бы обмануть кого угодно, если бы Персиваль не знал по опыту: пленнику не так уж легко дается заточение. С каждым днем тело и разум сдают — понемногу, поначалу совсем незаметно. Суставы щелкают, кости хрустят, позвоночник кажется слишком хрупким, чтобы и дальше выдерживать такое давление, а внутри селятся предшествующие безумию голоса.

— Побег я устроил себе сам, пусть и с поддержкой неравнодушных людей. Пиквери лишь вовремя закрыла глаза и дала фору. Не думаете же вы, что во всей Америке не найдется ни одного здравомыслящего мага, который по своей воле захочет мне помочь? Впрочем, если это поможет вам пережить предательство — можете верить, что Пиквери была под Империо. Неплохая сказка для вашего нового президента и остальных олухов из Конгресса. Как видите, правда переоценена.

— Для них — возможно. Но я пришел не ради сказок, — заметил Персиваль.

— И что мне за это будет? — спросил Гриндевальд.

— Не думаю, что в вашем положении уместен торг.

— О, я уверен, что торг уместен, как никогда. Время идет, выборы близятся, — он щелкнул языком. — Президент явно недоволен и надеется вытянуть из меня пару-тройку чужих тайн, раз позволяет вам откладывать другие дела ради меня. Тик-так, тик-так.

— Вы — главное дело аврората за последние десять лет. Более важной работы и представить нельзя.

— А вы — довольно неумелый льстец, мистер Грейвз, хотя мне все равно приятно это слышать. Но что вы сделаете, если я откажусь сотрудничать? Станете меня пытать? Может, даже Непростительными? Многие выбрали бы Круциатус — боль так выламывает тело, что со стороны припадок чем-то похож на пик страсти. Но лично я предпочитаю Империо. 

Он доверительно понизил голос: 

— Нет ничего интимнее соприкосновения с чужим разумом. А сопротивление только усиливает ощущения. Так что выбираете? Будем по-хорошему? По-плохому? Или в лучших традициях ведения допросов станем чередовать одно с другим?

— Крэйг и правда нетерпелив, но я — нет. Мое положение благодаря тому, что вы снова в тюрьме, а сговор с Пиквери раскрыт, устойчиво. Это риск, но я подожду. Готов поспорить, время здесь течет особенно медленно, — Персиваль помолчал, потом продолжил: — Приду к вам через пару недель. Или через месяц. Или даже через два.

Гриндевальд встряхнулся, как взмокший от пробежки пес, мотнул головой, чтобы откинуть со лба упавшие на лицо грязные волосы. 

— Смотрю, вы кое в чем поднаторели за последние дни. Американская тюрьма не худшее место, где я был, но, признаюсь откровенно, все это начинает действовать на нервы. 

Он по-прежнему не казался встревоженным, скорее наоборот — в потемневших глазах мерцали искры веселья:

— На первый раз поделюсь информацией безвозмездно, но к следующему вам лучше придумать что-нибудь стоящее в качестве ответного жеста. По рукам? 

Он красноречиво покосился на свои ладони, которые было едва видно под магическими путами, дождался от Персиваля утвердительного кивка. Обвел взглядом камеру, откровенно забавляясь повисшей паузой. Задрал голову вверх, зажмурившись. Потом мягко и негромко, как заправский рассказчик, заговорил, и Персиваль не стал его прерывать:

— Все любят сказки, мистер Грейвз. Взять хоть вашу. Нам сюда не носят газет, еще одно удручающее упущение, но могу представить, каким героем вы выглядите в прессе. Рыцарь, чьи доспехи чуть потускнели, а меч затупился, за годы испытаний не потерял веры в свое ремесло, спас сироту, привел в свой дом... Другие персонажи, живущие бок о бок с вами, уверяю, ничуть не менее интересны. Сказка мадам Пиквери, к примеру, такова: для начала представьте себе город, настолько старый, что его стены — как нерушимая скала во времени, о которую разбивались волны непобедимых хеттов и персов, монголов и римских легионеров, пришедших с закатной стороны. Он видел Александра, Саладина, Ричарда Львиное Сердце и многих других. Им правили египетские фараоны, мусульманские халифы, христианские патриархи, османские султаны, ассирийские цари. Последний уцелевший клочок земли обетованной. Город пышных садов, разбитых посреди пустыни, край крошечных луговых озер и пересыхающих речных рукавов. Настоящий перегоночный куб народов и культур. Священное место, где в шаге друг от друга жили ученые, поэты, мастера и чародеи всех мастей. Не зря в плавильных котлах Дамаска производили лучшую сталь, а из чистейшего песка выдували безупречное стекло. Севернее него — Средиземное море, восточнее — мертвая ныне Месопотамия, потерянное древнее Междуречье, от которого осталась только растрескавшаяся почва, впитавшая много слез и крови, хранящая в себе страшные дары. Опасные дары, за которые многие готовы были отдать свою волю и без счету чужих жизней. И многие отдавали. Год за годом, век за веком, одну тысячу лет за другой. 

Гриндевальд вдруг оскалился, голос стал ниже, в нем проступила искренняя злость:

— А в наше столетие туда, будто всех прошлых войн между этими недоумками было мало, пришли магглы, которые снова стали резать, жечь, убивать. Делить, словно принадлежащую им по праву добычу, то, что поделить между смертными попросту нельзя. Англичане и французы — и это только те, кто действовал открыто. А сколько было других? Возможно, вас удивляет мой гнев. Я не отрицаю права силы, это естественный закон. Но насилие тех, кто слаб, над теми, кто силен, однако из-за абсурдной морали не позволяет себе защищаться, непростительно. 

Он сглотнул, презрительно хмыкнул.

— Конечно, официально маги не вмешивались в конфликт. В каждом случае действовали на свой страх и риск, как частные лица. Вывоз магических артефактов с территории Дамаска и приграничных земель был запрещен. Незадолго до этого магглами было разграблено вавилонское хранилище. Все, что имело хоть какую-то цену, прятали от чужестранцев-магглов, как могли. Одному старику-алхимику удалось вовремя скрыть случайно попавший в его руки от убитого персидского коллекционера рог Молоха, спящий веками артефакт, чья сила была вскормлена на самой темной магии — на крови принесенных в дар демону моавитян невинных детей. Старик бежал со своей бесценной ношей в Бейрут, там благодаря невероятной удаче смог укрыться на ночь в недостроенном крыле обсерватории, где работало много иностранцев, но потревожил своим появлением защитные чары. Один из задержавшихся ученых пришел на шум. 

— А дальше?

— Что было дальше — догадаться нетрудно: оба оказались деловыми людьми и нашли общий язык. Полагаю, ученый обещал хранить рог Молоха вдали от кровожадных магов и магглов. И, удивительное дело, сдержал клятву — в ином случае, если верить легенде, нас бы ждала новая война, совсем иная, чем те, к которым мы привыкли: сошествие ангелов с небес и демонов из адских глубин. Судьба старика неизвестна — может, он живет до сих пор, радуясь тому, как удачно избавился от своего груза, а может, рассказал о нем не тому человеку и давным-давно мертв. А вот ученый… Ученый спокойно вернулся на родину, вышел в отставку. В последний раз появлялся на публике на церемонии назначения своей дочери президентом магической Америки. 

Гриндевальд закончил, прочистил горло — Персиваль вздрогнул от звука его сухого кашля, несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя никак не желавшую исчезать картину далекого времени, далекой страны. 

— Рог не фальшивка? Он тот самый?

— Кто теперь скажет? В нем столько магии, что стоит внести его в комнату с плотными шторами, и из нее мигом исчезнут все тени — темнота вольется в древнюю кость, в которой трещины столетиями замазывали человеческой кровью. Если рог и не принадлежал Молоху изначально, теперь он так же силен, как настоящий.

— Как его нейтрализовать?

— Никак. Он капризен. Чтобы разбудить его, требуется вызвать самого Молоха — к счастью, этот ритуал давно позабыт. Рог копит силы век от века, пьет душу из того, кого признает своим владельцем, до самой его смерти — и искусственно поддерживает в нем жизнь на несколько сотен лет дольше, чем отведено обычному человеку. Однако это уже не человек, а лишь его бледная тень. Боюсь, Аттиус Пиквери протянет дольше, чем вы и я вместе взятые. Но вряд ли он будет этому рад.

— Вам известно, где искать артефакт?

Гриндевальд криво, желчно улыбнулся — разговор больше его не развлекал.

— Я отвлекся на обскура, уж простите, некогда было наводить справки. Знай я сейчас о точном местонахождении такой полезной вещицы — разве стал бы тратить время на безделье в тюрьме и бессмысленные беседы с вами? 

Он закатил глаза, но нехотя продолжил:

— В хорошо укрепленном тайнике, полагаю. Аттиус Пиквери — страстный коллекционер, он умеет прятать то, что не хочет потерять. 

На этом серебряная спираль воспоминания скрутилась обратно в клубок и растворилась во взбаламученном омуте. Наваждение медленно растаяло, но Персивалю все казалось, что на зубах скрипит песок, в ушах звучит голос Гриндевальда, а в лицо дышит горячий воздух Междуречья. 

Он выпрямил задеревеневшие от неподвижной позы ноги, потер занемевшие ладони друг о друга. Отложил все терпевшие до завтра дела на край стола, отодвинул от себя чашу. 

На выходе из кабинета замешкался на мгновение, потом призвал шарф, пальто — вряд ли после визита к Пиквери останется желание и силы вернуться в Конгресс, чтобы снова заниматься чтением бесконечных бумаг. Лучше отправиться домой. 

Домой: туда, откуда он сбежал семнадцать лет назад в тесную городскую квартиру, в вечный нью-йоркский шум. Туда, куда он приходил день за днем последние пару недель. Туда, где он больше не мог побыть наедине с самим собой, но отчего-то этим не тяготился.

Камера бывшего президента была такой же глубокой, как у Гриндевальда, но Пиквери не пеленали по рукам и ногам чарами и заговоренными цепями, а вдоль ледяной на ощупь стены стояла обычная кровать, не напоминавшая прокрустово ложе. 

— Расскажите, на чем он вас подловил.

— Разве вы не слышали об этом от него?

— Предпочитаю узнать вашу версию.

Пиквери помолчала с минуту, потом вздохнула:

— Я тоже бывала на допросах. Что бы вы сейчас ни сказали, не думаю, что у меня есть выбор. Если хотите слушать все от начала до конца — вам лучше присесть.

Персиваль опустился на край кровати. Для Пиквери принесли рассохшийся табурет. 

— В тысяча восемьсот девяносто девятом, сразу после того, как мне исполнилось три года, мой отец, Аттиус Пиквери, дипломированный знаток древних магических приборов для наблюдения за звездным небом, получил приглашение в лучшую обсерваторию того времени. В Бейрут. Мы бросили все в Саванне, купили небольшой дом на окраине Дамаска — отцу там нравилось больше, он предпочитал аппарировать на работу, нежели жить там же, где приходилось вести дела. 

Видеть ее в серой робе, без тюрбана и строгих, но неизменно изысканных платьев, было непривычно — все здесь было непривычным, неправильным, как пазл, детали которого не подходили одна к другой.

— Мама не была в восторге от переезда, но смирилась. Отца можно было назвать неофициальным послом. Магическая Америка в то время не имела признанных консульств в левантийских государствах. Потом отношения между родителями испортились. Оставаться с семьей в городе стало небезопасно. В девятьсот девятом начались страшные погромы, в Мерсине сбросили в море австрийского дипломата. Мы с мамой вернулись. Я закончила Ильверморни, стала стажером в аврорате. Мама умерла, я начала навещать отца. 

Пиквери говорила монотонно, будто зачитывала текст с листа — без тени чувства, без горечи или раскаяния. Без ностальгии, без нерешительности и осторожного подбора слов. Словно ей было все равно, слушают ее или нет.

— Он всегда обожал редкости, не мог отказаться, если предлагали что-то стоящее. Иногда брал взятки. В четырнадцатом году в его руки попал рог Молоха — даром, от какого-то перепуганного до смерти старика. А потом началась война всех со всеми, амнистии для ссыльных преступников. На границах больше не вели досмотр. Отец не мог отказаться от своей страсти, а я не могла отказать ему в просьбе, хотя и знала, что не должна поддаваться. Той осенью я увезла рог в Америку. Отец вернулся сразу после меня, забрал его. Вышел в отставку, стал жить отшельником. Мы не виделись уже пять лет, но я видела колдографию — ему шестьдесят, а выглядит он на девяносто. 

Она устало прикрыла тонкие веки, посиневшие от проступивших вен.

— Теперь слишком поздно что-то исправлять. И для него, и для меня. Крэйг уже приготовил сделку? Можете передать ему: я соглашусь, если тихое решение — то, чего ему так хочется. Обнародование этой истории, международный скандал с Францией и Англией, которые наверняка захотят вернуть рог, который считают своим по праву завоевателей, разбирательство с Дамаском, который постепенно возвращает контроль над территориями, — все это будет слишком неприятно для каждой из сторон. А рог в любом случае убьет отца, даже если вы заставите его расстаться с артефактом. 

Пиквери молчала несколько мгновений, пока Персиваль осматривался, подмечая под каждым слоем чар новый, еще более искусный. Наконец она медленно подняла взгляд, рассеянно и негромко спросила, словно не ждала ответа:

— Одного я не могу понять. Как Гриндевальд узнал? 

— Не знаю. Но если бы вы доверяли мне чуть больше, верили в людей, которыми командовали столько лет, чуть сильнее, многих бед можно было бы избежать.

Пиквери покачала головой: 

— Мы никогда не были друзьями. Не вам учить меня доверию.

Волосы, не забранные шарфом, падали на плечи спутанной волной, руки беспокойно гладили колени. Ее вдруг стало жаль.

— Верно, не были. И теперь уже не станем.

Наверху заскрежетали тяжелые замки: закончились положенные для посещения полтора часа. Зажегся свет, показались рыжеватые патлы вечно раздраженного тюремщика. 

— Вы готовы, мистер Грейвз?

Пиквери вдруг дернулась вперед, схватила Персиваля за локоть — жестко, не замечая, как отросшие ногти впиваются в руку сквозь плотный рукав.

— Мне искренне жаль, что так вышло. Позвольте дать вам последний совет: не повторяете мою ошибку. Не слушайте то, что говорит Гриндевальд.

* * *

_суббота, 19 февраля 1927 года_

Для Ма существовала лишь одна книга — по Библии она учила детей разбирать буквы, складывать первые слова, возносить благодарственные молитвы Господу. Ее же использовала, когда требовалось лишить их голоса, воли: на каждый проступок в жестоких притчах приходилось наказание, на каждый непокорный взгляд — имя греха, которое жглось и болело не меньше, чем след от скотского клейма.

В библиотеке Грейвзов не нашлось ни одной Библии, зато были сотни книг о том, как превратить слово в оружие или спасение, одной фразой рассечь или залечить человеческую плоть, связать по ногам и рукам или освободить от пут. Сонно водя пальцем по строчкам и часто смаргивая, чтобы прогнать усталость, Криденс жалел, что не мог знать всего этого раньше — не умел останавливать занесенные над своей головой плеть, розгу, прут. 

Ма, пожалуй, его любила — бессердечно и жестоко, так, как жаждущие власти над кем-то привязываются к обреченному с самого рождения существу. Любила ли его настоящая мать? 

Родительский дом больше не снился, да Криденс и не желал впредь видеть те темные комнаты, узкие проходы, изящные сентиментальные вещицы на туалетном столике, подаренные когда-то в знак привязанности, которые теперь оберегали память о мертвецах. 

Там, в застывших во времени коридорах, в густом, как мед, но холодном и горьком посмертии ему не было ни безопасно, ни хорошо. Об этом каждый раз напоминали зеркала. Криденс старался не смотреться в них, а когда приходилось, не видел там ничего пугающего. В отражении всегда был только он, с неровно выстриженными волосами на висках, с покрасневшими от чтения глазами, обветрившимися губами, которые он по привычке часто кусал. И все же, все же...

Ночами он долго сидел на кровати, поджав под себя одну ногу, а другую свесив вниз. Обнаженную ступню обдавало приятным теплом, шедшим от нагретого волшебным камином деревянного пола. Перед Криденсом стояла небольшая бутылочка из толстого стекла: малиновое сладкое зелье для крепких снов. Вместо того чтобы выпить пару ложек и спать до утра, он каждый раз набрасывал поверх пижамы куртку и спускался вниз. Ступал осторожно, чтобы не потревожить мистера Грейвза скрипом половиц, доходил до самых дверей, забирал с тумбы в прихожей старые газеты. Уносил их в библиотеку и усаживался читать — жадно просматривал статью за статьей в поисках неизвестно чего. 

О нем, Вифании и обскуре и правда однажды забыли. Теперь всем были интересны лишь грядущие выборы и Гриндевальд. В последних выпусках удалось найти лишь небольшой очерк, в котором не то злобно, не то насмешливо рассуждали, что и в современном мире не перевелись еще милосердные глупцы, которые не видят дальше собственного носа: пока главный аврор Америки занят восстановлением справедливости и спасением невинного страдальца, президентское кресло у него успел увести дряхлый пес.

Шрифт в газетах менялся по собственному усмотрению, буквы плясали, фотографии и рисунки кривлялись, хмурились, нетерпеливо подпрыгивали на месте и вопили тоненькими писклявыми голосами, если Криденс случайно перелистывал страницы не по порядку. «Меркурий» и «Нью-Йоркский Призрак», «Магический вестник» и многие другие журналы, брошюры, информационные листовки. В конце каждой недели Винсент отправлял их в корзину для ненужных бумаг — мистер Грейвз читал газеты на работе, а дома их будто бы не замечал. А может, и правда не помнил, что заказывал подписку. Он был рассеянным, за завтраком уставлялся на тост и чашку кофе невидящим взглядом, будто пытался решать в уме сразу несколько непростых задач.

Мистер Грейвз отвечал невпопад, порой уходил затемно, иногда не возвращался ночевать. Как вчера, вечером бесконечно тянувшейся скучной и хмурой субботы, за которой, если верить виду за окном, обещало нагрянуть не менее хмурое воскресенье. 

— Он не придет?

Глядя на старые часы в столовой, занимавшие целый угол, с тяжелым маятником, огромным циферблатом, телом из темного дерева и серебряной гравировкой по стеклу, Винсент сокрушенно покачал головой — затряслись пучки седого пуха на залысине — и убрал один прибор.

Криденс опустился на стул, чувствуя, будто каждым словом, каждым движением нарушает с десяток негласных правил этикета. Наедине с мистером Грейвзом ему не было неловко, но присутствие эльфов напоминало о том, что он успел выспросить у Куини, вычитать из архивов семьи: в этом доме одно блистательное поколение магической знати Нового Света сменяло другое на протяжении последних четырех веков. 

Сейчас дом казался одряхлевшим, опустевшим памятником пыльному прошлому, но лишить его былого величия не смогло даже время. В нежилых комнатах для гостей и большом обеденном зале висели портреты надменных предков, похлопывающих шпагами по бедрам, поджимавших губы дам в кринолинах, прячущих острые длинные шпильки в высоких париках. 

Предки за всем наблюдали, все оценивали, обо всем имели собственное мнение, хоть и были лишь отброшенными на холст тенями самих себя. Даже вещи здесь, каждая гардина, каждый предмет мебели, каждая натертая до сияния серебряная тарелка, помнили их: тех, кто ушел. 

Криденсу было не по себе. Успокаивало только одно: мистер Грейвз вел себя так, словно тоже был здесь чужим. 

За полночь тихо зазвенели колокольчики над входом. Криденс потер глаза рукавом, сомневаясь, стоило ли оставаться ждать в гостиной или лучше было подняться наверх, сделать вид, что зелье подействовало, и лежать с открытыми глазами, считая повторяющиеся крючки и завитки в узоре на потолке. 

Дверь отворилась бесшумно. Мистер Грейвз медленно добрался до камина, упал в кресло, привычным жестом, который сейчас вышел скованным, призвал бокал и графин крепко пахнувшего, кружившего голову золотисто-янтарного огневиски, откупоривая его прямо в воздухе. И только тогда, сделав первый глоток, вздрогнул, заметив, что в комнате он не один. Рука, только что устало свисавшая с подлокотника, дернулась, будто он собирался защищаться. Будто не узнал, не понял, кто перед ним. 

Мистер Грейвз выдохнул с облегчением и вымученной улыбкой, в которую, казалось, не верил и сам:

— Прости, если разбудил. В этой суматохе я уже себя не помню. Тоже не спится?

Криденс покачал головой, стал смотреть на острые хрустальные грани графина, выхваченные из темноты огнем. 

Всю жизнь он падал замертво, как только голова касалась подушки, чтобы проснуться до первого крика петуха. А здесь, точно зная, что утром его не ждут ведра ледяной воды, тяжелые вилы, грязь на размытой дождем дороге и навоз в хлеву, окрики и приказы Ма, он ложился поздно и ворочался по нескольку часов кряду, поднимаясь в полдень совершенно разбитым.

— Боишься темноты? — вопрос вышел неуверенным, смазанным. Огневиски смягчил голос.

— Это не страх, — ответил Криденс. — Я просто лежу в слишком теплой постели, на слишком мягком матрасе, и не могу этого вынести. 

— Зелье не помогает?

— Помогает другое. Иногда я стаскиваю простынь на пол и сплю на голых досках. Винсент грозился вам рассказать. Не знаю, почему он этого не сделал.

Он ждал: сейчас станут уговаривать, упрашивать, переубеждать. А мистер Грейвз все молчал. Потом, когда Криденс почти забыл, с чего начался разговор, произнес короткое и рубленое «понятно». Залпом допил налитое, снова налил и допил. Поставил бокал на пол. 

Мистер Грейвз несколько секунд сражался с запонками и булавками на воротнике, наконец кое-как содрал их — раздался треск, но ткань выдержала. Он зачесал волосы назад, закатал рукава, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке — всего одну, но сразу стало заметно, что щетина пробивается не только на подбородке и щеках, но ложится темной тенью на шею до самого кадыка. Извиняющимся тоном объяснил:

— После отцовского виски лучше даже не пытаться колдовать, это настоящая огненная отрава. Как-то я попробовал зажечь лампу и вместо этого чуть не спалил все восточное крыло.

Впервые за прошедшие с ночи знакомства месяцы между госпиталем и судом — не так уж много времени, если задуматься, хотя за этот промежуток произошло едва ли не больше событий, чем за все годы в доме Мэри Лу — мистер Грейвз вдруг стал таким, каким Криденс представлял его со слов Маргарет. Человеком, который чувствует вокруг себя родные стены и знает, что внутри них ему не нужно держать лицо.

Было в этом что-то непривычное, будоражившее смутной тревогой. Его поза стала расслабленной, текучей, глаза заблестели. Криденс слишком поздно понял, что неприлично долго не отводит взгляд.

Естественно было бы смотреть так на спокойную Маргарет, впустившую его в свой дом, или упрямую Тину, которая ему поверила. На красавицу Куини, которая всегда знала, когда говорить, а когда слушать. Но перед Криденсом был лишь мистер Грейвз, усталый и неулыбчивый, в ответ на любую благодарность твердивший, что они квиты, раз уж из-за его ошибок Криденсу пришлось противостоять Гриндевальду, не за что платить, не за что благодарить. Тот, кто так же, как Маргарет, распахнул перед Криденсом дверь, так же, как Тина, поверил ему на слово. Кто едва ли не лучше, чем Куини, чувствовал, где проходит черта между «можно» и «нельзя». Молчаливый человек в пустом, отжившем свой век доме, теплое присутствие рядом, темный взгляд, протянутая раскрытая ладонь.

— Кажется, я перестарался с выпивкой. Завтра будет болеть голова. Неловко просить тебя о помощи, но нужно как-то встать, иначе пострадает еще и моя бедная старая спина.

Криденс потянул его на себя, сжал пальцами локоть. Первое за многие дни прикосновение ошпаривало, как раскаленный ветер позднего лета. Дыхание пахло медовым дурманом, горячим жидким янтарем.

Криденс помог ему подняться по лестнице, довел до спальни, пожелал крепких снов, ни разу не подняв глаз: он вдруг понял, что в ответном взгляде увидит правду о самом себе.

* * *

_понедельник, 21 февраля 1927 года_

— Люмос.

Маккинли где-то наверху тихо выругался, дернул рукой с зажатой палочкой так сильно, что матрас при левитации мотнуло из стороны в сторону. Наконец стряхнул его на высоте полуметра от пола. Тот упал с гулким шлепком. Поднялась пыль. Гриндевальд даже не вздрогнул, лишь вопросительно приподнял брови:

— Одно из двух: либо мне все это чудится, либо президент все же сменил гнев на милость и вы решили меня задобрить хоть чем-то. В любом случае спасибо, на голом полу мне снятся кошмары.

Персиваль пожал плечами:

— Просто выполняю свою часть сделки. 

— Всегда знал, что с вами приятно иметь дело. Теперь что? Назначите мне официальный ежемесячный паек, заодно ославив меня перед всеми как доносчика, не умеющего держать язык за зубами? Или будем лучшими друзьями? А может, выпустите меня под залог? 

— Не думаю, что мы сможем поладить. Вы вошли в мой родовой дом без приглашения, угрожали моей сестре.

Гриндевальд опустился на матрас, вытянул ноги, насколько позволяли цепи. Громко хрустнули суставы. 

— Почему нет? Может, не сейчас, но потом, когда узнаем друг друга чуть лучше.

Теперь он жмурился, но не отводил глаз от небольшой сферы в заключенным внутри жидким светом, висевшей на уровне плеч. 

— Я даже рассмотрю предложение стать неофициальным консультантом, если моим контактом будете вы, а не какой-нибудь недоумок из офиса президента. 

Персиваль заставил себя усмехнуться — знал, что именно этого от него ждут.

— Консультировать Конгресс — слишком выматывающее занятие, а вы и так, как я погляжу, выбились из сил. 

Гридевальд тяжело вздохнул, кивнул, обводя камеру взглядом.

— Здесь и правда не слишком здоровая обстановка. Взять хоть ваших подчиненных, никакого уважения…

Не дожидаясь, пока Гриндевальд договорит, Персиваль перебил его, бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Маккинли:

— Наверное, вам все еще сложно привыкнуть к новому положению. 

Дверца наверху захлопнулась, снаружи с лязганием закрутилось колесо упрочненного магией засова. Персиваль подсел чуть ближе, сменил тон: 

— Признаюсь, я вами восхищен — с чисто профессиональной точки зрения, разумеется. Преступника более самовлюбленного я еще не встречал. Такая вера в себя, такой размах. Лишь чуть-чуть не хватило, да и в этом нет вашей вины: кто мог знать, что к Криденсу вернутся силы. Уверен, вы попытаетесь снова.

Теперь перед уходом Персиваль каждый раз проверял двери и окна, искал лазейки в заклинаниях, которых не было, не могло быть — отцовскому дому исполнилось без малого четыреста лет, за эти годы он если и не начал жить невидимой для хозяев жизнью, то уж его стены и замки точно выучились не пускать незваных гостей на порог. Криденс был в безопасности. Криденс и сам умел защищаться, он это доказал. Но спокойнее от этой мысли не становилось.

Гриндевальд вполне мирно улыбнулся и заметил:

— Иногда я думаю, что выбрал неправильную маску. Стоило примерить ваше лицо, и Криденс пошел бы на край света за мной. За вами, мистер Грейвз.

— Только посмейте, — слова вырвались прежде, чем он успел прикусить язык. 

Гриндевальд тихо, с омерзительным сочувствием в голосе рассмеялся.

— Какая нелепая угроза. Я заперт в вашей клетке. Ключ от нее — в вашей руке. Даже если бы я был свободен, возможность упущена. Это не сработает. Я видел Криденса лишь дважды, но могу сказать точно: уже в госпитале он смотрел на вас не только глазами, но и сердцем. А сердце не так-то просто обмануть. 

— Понятия не имею, что за чушь вы несете. Должно быть, подавляющие чары все-таки не пошли вам на пользу.

— Я бы поаплодировал, но руки связаны. Как правдоподобно это звучит! — Гриндевальд склонил голову к плечу, стал вдруг похож на некогда белого ворона, вывалявшегося в саже и грязи, птицу с ослепшим мертвым глазом. — Будто вы и правда слепы во всем, что не касается работы. История, достойная пера Шекспира, сцена, в которой каждый лжет и другому, и самому себе. И непременно — трагический финал. Господа театралы в восторге, девицы рыдают, почтенные дамы прижимают к глазам платки. Билеты раскуплены на год вперед.

— Даже если вы один из размалеванных гримом кривляк в париках в этом театре, сценарий уж точно не ваш, — отрезал Персиваль.

— Ужасно грубо, мистер Грейвз. Чрезмерно невежливая реплика. Я вас задел? Можете не отвечать, вижу, что задел. Сценарий не мой и не ваш, верно, но и не того воображаемого старика, живущего наверху, среди звезд. Я не люблю играть в пьесах, которых не знаю наперед.

— Знать и предугадывать все отсюда сложновато.

— Вы начали мыслить так же, как здешние магглы, мистер Грейвз. Необязательно видеть собственными глазами и слышать собственными ушами, чтобы знать правду. Оглядитесь. Вы опустили меня на дно глубочайшей каменной кишки, которую только можно представить по эту сторону Атлантики. Здесь так темно, что я начал различать оттенки утренней, дневной и вечерней черноты. Идеальные условия, никаких контактов с внешним миром. И так час за часом, без конца — достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума. Но это работает и в обратную сторону: чувства обостряются, с жадностью вгрызаются в каждую нить, которую удается подцепить. Себя я больше не чувствую — ни запаха грязного тела, ни вони изо рта, ни других еще менее приятных вещей. Но с посетителями совсем другое дело. 

Гриндевальд шумно втянул носом.

— Вы только вошли сюда, а я уже почувствовал в вашем дыхании аромат крепчайшего чая — пара чашек утром, может быть, три. Необычный выбор. Я думал, в этой стране все сходят с ума исключительно по кофе.

Персиваль невольно отстранился. Гриндевальд прикрыл глаза.

— Лосьон для бритья, мятный зубной порошок, саше с вербеной для белья. А подо всем этим — особый песочный запах бессонницы и нескольких бокалов ирландского огневиски, — он усмехнулся: — Хорошие были выходные, а? Кажется, разбираю в воздухе легкий парфюм вашей подчиненной, простой и непритязательный. Отвратительно дешевый одеколон и пот Маккинли, ничего удивительно — этим коктейлем можно и убить. Мадам Пиквери. Рад, что вы нанесли ей визит до меня. Что же еще, что же еще… Самое интригующее, вот оно: вы пахнете еще одним человеком — не так поверхностно, как другими. Думаю, нет нужны его называть.

Он понизил голос — словно на самом деле хотел сохранить то, что говорил, в полумраке. В тайне.

— Не беспокойтесь, это не слишком заметно. Все в рамках приличия. Говорю по своему опыту: так бывает у людей, которые проводят все время под одной крышей, дышат одним воздухом, соприкасаются плечами при ходьбе. Однако готов биться об заклад, сегодня вы вернетесь домой и не сможете не задаваться вопросами: все ли это? Достаточно ли мне этого? Сколько дней пройдет, прежде чем вы начнете замечать, что и он пахнет вами? Наверное, много.

Персиваль моргнул. На короткое мгновение лицо Гриндевальда, белое пятно его волос в темноте камеры, звериный отблеск света в его глазах погасли. Представилось вдруг: сейчас он отложит палочку, не закатывая рукавов, ударит Гриндевальда, почти не целясь — резко, так, как бьют каждого, кто косо посмотрел на них в баре, магглы, доведенные войной до отчаяния. Ребром ладони по переносице, по кадыку, кулаком в солнечное сплетение. По бесцветным губам потечет кровь — густая, очень темная, застоявшаяся и отравленная воздухом тюрьмы. 

Раз, два, три. Трех хватит, чтобы заглушить гнев. После третьего удара проснется здравомыслие. 

Он отряхнется, подаст знак Маккинли. Тот впервые посмотрит на него с чем-то, похожим на настоящее уважение, во взгляде. Персиваль вернется домой, стряхнет испачканное пальто на пол. Закатает заскорузлые бурые манжеты. Трясущимися руками нальет себе огневиски до края — все без магии, для такого магия ни к чему. Может быть, закурит, оставляя на сигарете яркие отпечатки пальцев. 

За ним придут, но это позже: выведут из отцовского дома под негодующими взглядами предков на портретах, заломят локти, скрутят запястья магическим ремнем. В МАКУСА скажут: еще один сошел с ума. Не первый, не последний, верно? Верно. Суд, тюрьма — и все. Занавес, финал. 

Нет, нет: он вернется домой, сбросит на пол пальто… Но в доме он не один. Есть еще Криденс, и это — огневиски, запах дыма, тюрьма — для него как удар под дых. В Конгрессе скажут: еще один аврор сошел с ума, с кем поведешься... С его мальчишкой теперь можно не церемониться. Не первый и не последний, верно? Неверно: ради Криденса стоит выжидать и терпеть. Значит, до финала еще далеко.

Персиваль поднялся на ноги, сжал за спиной ладонь в кулаке, ощущая, как начинают подрагивать пальцы. Процедил как можно спокойнее:

— Это вы тоже знаете по собственному опыту? Впрочем, довольно. Вы прекрасно сочиняете на ходу, это ни для кого не секрет.

Гриндевальд послушно остановился, пожимая плечами.

— Вы спросили, а я ответил. Мы договаривались: один вопрос, один ответ. В следующий раз, когда решите поболтать, захватите с собой таз для умывания и пару полотенец. Не знаю, как вы выносите своих авроров, с ними умрешь со скуки прежде, чем чего-нибудь дождешься.

— Благодаря вам мне некогда скучать.

* * *

_вторник, 22 февраля 1927 года_

Радиоприемник, принесенный однажды Куини, хоть и не был магическим, громко шипел, как живой, и норовил сам переключать частоты — на него Криденс вскоре махнул рукой. Патефон вместе с джазовыми пластинками достал где-то сам мистер Грейвз, сказав, что больше не в силах выносить голосов в своей голове. Он, конечно, улыбался, но выглядело это так, будто шутки в его словах не было вовсе.

В ночь на вторник он появился тихо, словно перед этим долго стоял на пороге собственного дома, не решаясь войти. Заскрипели полы, в прихожей заворчал с портрета привратник в старинной ливрее, из-за пышных бакенбардов и толстых щек похожий на моржа. 

Мистер Грейвз остановился около патефона, бездумно коснулся лежавших стопкой картонных чехлов для пластинок, потом подцепил указательным пальцем иглу. Мелодия оборвалась, громко и истошно начали бить часы. Криденс стряхнул с себя дремоту, сел прямо, чувствуя, как по ногам тянет холодом — он забыл закрыть окно.

— Прости за субботу. Напился до того, что не мог стоять. Вряд ли тебе было приятно тащить меня наверх.

— Я всего лишь помог. Это не так уж трудно.

— Я отвык от того, как это бывает — принимать помощь. Наверное, не стоило приучаться заново. 

— Вы мне не верите? — Криденса бы это, пожалуй, не удивило. Произносить вслух то, о чем нет-нет да и мелькала мысль, оказалось неприятно вдвойне.

Мистер Грейвз потер шею, поднял взгляд — медленно, почти обреченно, словно ему мучительно не хотелось смотреть Криденсу в глаза, но по-другому не получалось.

— Скорее наоборот, — рот чуть искривился, но теперь это не было похоже даже на тень улыбки: — Лучше отвыкнуть сразу, чтобы не пришлось переламывать себя заново потом. Этот дом действует мне на нервы, будит то, чему лучше не просыпаться, — словно возвращаются старые дни, которые я так старался забыть.

— Когда я уйду — сможете вернуться в город. Забыть о старых днях.

— Уже принял решение, куда пойдешь?

Криденс как можно более безразлично ответил:

— У меня осталось немного времени до того момента, как мадам Эрбе официально меня освободит.

— Не могу назвать себя выдающимся специалистом в этой области магического права, но кажется, ты имеешь право обратиться в Верховный суд, — заметил мистер Грейвз. — Потребовать компенсацию. Подать иск против системы социальной опеки за то, что все эти годы люди, обязанные заботиться о благополучии детей магической Америки, и пальцем о палец не ударили, чтобы тебя найти. 

Криденс покачал головой:

— Ни за что не вернусь в то здание по собственной воле. И не желаю, чтобы вы тратили время и деньги на поиски официального представителя, который взял бы все заботы на себя. 

— Уверен, у дела были бы все шансы.

— Мне ничего не нужно от этих людей — ни чужого, ни своего.

Прозвучало резче, чем хотелось бы, но слова вырвались сами собой, а брать их обратно Криденс не стал. Мистер Грейвз замолчал, на мгновение прикрыл покрасневшие веки, а потом кивнул:

— Твое право.

Криденс подался вперед, заговорил быстро, лишь бы успеть объясниться, пока его не перестали слушать:

— Извините, я не…

Мистер Грейвз остановил его жестом, тяжело опустился в противоположное кресло, поближе к лизавшему почерневшее дерево огню.

— Надо, чтобы ты хоть сейчас выбрал то, что считаешь правильным для самого себя. Жить здесь, рядом со мной, не слишком безопасно и уж точно невесело. Все в порядке. Ты в порядке — или непременно будешь, как только все решишь.

Он устало вжался в спинку кресла, откинул голову назад — затылок с силой впечатался в деревянные завитки чуть выше, чем заканчивалась подушка. Криденс обеспокоенно замер. 

— Зато вы не в порядке. Что-то случилось?

— Когда я вошел, то думал, что собираюсь уговаривать тебя подождать с переездом, — произнес мистер Грейвз. — Побыть здесь еще немного, пока все не уляжется. А сейчас даже не знаю, о чем мы говорим. 

Глухой смешок, после — секунды мертвой тишины.

— Недавно я едва не ударил человека, которого не имел права трогать вовсе. Для него это было бы билетом на волю, подарком судьбы. А несколько дней назад едва не сорвался на Пиквери. Знал риски с самого начала и все-таки едва себя остановил.

— Но остановили же? Это главное.

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

— Я знаю вас.

— И этого достаточно?

Вот бы угадать, вот бы высчитать, позволительно ли до него сейчас дотронуться, легко коснуться губами — виска с тревожно вспухшими венами, затылка, изломанной линии губ. Вместо этого Криденс твердо проговорил, не отводя глаз:

— Для меня — да.

* * *

_пятница, 25 февраля 1927 года_

Затяжной дождь вымыл из Нью-Йорка зиму, слизал пыль с оконных стекол, а с автомобилей, похожих на жуков с черными блестящими панцирями, — грязь. Припозднившиеся из-за ливня мальчишки-газетчики прыгали по улицам между лужами, уворачиваясь от летящих из-под колес брызг. Над канализационными люками глубокими воронками вились водовороты. Стоило воспользоваться водоотталкивающими чарами, но слишком приятно было чувствовать холодный ветер на своем лице.

Персиваль бросил одному из мальчишек четверть драгота, молча отказавшись от сдачи, подхватил свежий выпуск «Дэйли Ньюс» с переносного прилавка, который в его руках превратился в магический «Меркурий». Вся передовица была отведена под предупреждения о грядущем ненастье — почти вовремя, если не считать того, что первые капли упали еще ночью. Наверху под небольшим рисованным козырьком беспокойно толкались буквы заголовка: «Второй всемирный потоп затронет все страны Атлантики». 

Он бегло пролистал «Меркурий», усмехнулся, увидев на третьей странице, посвященной спекуляциям на тему потенциальных кандидатов в президенты, знакомые портреты: трясущиеся от очередной страстной речи бакенбарды Берга и Крэйга, жующего пожелтевшие прокуренные усы. Рядом с Крэйгом было лицо самого Персиваля — полускрытое от камер тенью, с надписью: «Глава Департамента магической безопасности Персиваль Грейвз отказывается говорить о том, кого поддержит во время гонки». 

Старый Генри Шоу, нынешний владелец, некогда выкупил газету как убыточное предприятие за сущие гроши и буквально за несколько лет превратил ее в одну из самых популярных. Волшебное сочетание абсурдных сплетен и домыслов с настоящими новостями творило настоящие чудеса. Персиваль свернул тонкие листы вчетверо и опустил в карман, чтобы вернуться к чтению потом. 

Нужно было успеть заглянуть в банк, отработать до вечера в аврорате и вернуться домой вовремя, хотя бы не позже девяти. Криденс ничего не говорил, даже не намекал на то, что ему не по себе, если он остается один на один с домом ночью, но это было заметно по глазам, по дерганым движениям, когда он поспешно спускался по лестнице или вскакивал из кресла навстречу.

В холле банка уже собралась толпа: недовольные, хмурые лица. Персиваль помедлил, потом все же постучал в окошко гоблина-охранника. Тот встряхнулся, осмотрел его с головы до ног, ничем не показав, что удивлен внешним видом клиента — обувь запачкана, воротник мокрый, с волос течет. 

Пропуск в виде небольшой монограммы банка с резким хлопком отпечатался на тыльной стороне ладони. Его наконец пропустили внутрь, в спешку рано начинавшегося нью-йоркского делового дня, завершавшего долгую трудовую неделю. 

— Та же сумма, как обычно? — банковский служащий на него даже не взглянул: успел привыкнуть к ежемесячным визитам. — На тот же счет? Распишитесь здесь и здесь.

Небольшие деньги, доставшиеся от родителей матери, отошли ее сестрам. Ни он, ни Маргарет не стали протестовать. Отец почти не тратил копившиеся годами драготы, положенные Грейвзам за службу на благо страны. Состояния хватало на несколько поколений вперед. Раз в месяц, перед выходными, Персиваль перечислял Маргарет небольшую сумму — на починку старого ирландского дома, у которого несмотря на поддерживающую магию то протекала крыша, то засорялся камин.

После ожидания в банке среди мрачных гоблинов, торопившихся по своим делам магов и звона монет захотелось тишины. Персиваль бросил взгляд на часы: десять утра, слишком поздно возвращаться на завтрак домой — Криденс давно проснулся, теперь не избежать неловкости и неудобных вопросов.

В ближнем парке крякали недавно вернувшиеся после зимовки утки, ветер качал набухшие от влаги ветви, сыпал мелкие капли за воротник. Небольшое пирожное с заварным кремом, купленное в булочной у смутно знакомого не-мага, быстро закончилось. Крошки Персиваль стряхнул в жухлую траву и аппарировал в аврорат. 

Потянулись долгие часы до позднего пятничного перерыва на обед — с приходом Крэйга бумажной волокиты стало едва ли не больше, чуть успокаивало только одно: он страдал не один. На столе Абернати папки толкались и давили друг на друга, самые беспокойные падали на пол и безуспешно пытались заползти по вертикальной поверхности назад. Заходила с отчетами Тина, заглядывал за печатью для продления пропусков для охраны Маккинли, непривычно притихший и даже не заикнувшийся о переводе из тюрьмы в поле активных миссий. Похоже, Гриндевальд его все-таки допек.

Всеобщая неуверенность в том, что будет завтра, ощущалась, как духота: сперва ее не замечаешь, но чем дальше, тем сложнее это переносить.

К пяти вечера строчки плясали и рябили в глазах. «Запретить», «разрешить», «отложить» — какая разница, если кончается все одинаково: ничем? В нижнем ящике до сих пор стояла небольшая фляга огневиски, оставшаяся с миссии, во время которой приходилось греться алкоголем. Если ее достать...

Появление Абернати показалось почти благословением. Тот просунул голову в небольшую щель, предварительно постучав. Стучал и даже произносил слова он предельно размеренно, с чувством собственного достоинства: 

— Сэр, вас хотел видеть президент Крэйг.

Крэйг не стал размениваться на долгие расшаркивания, начал говорить, как только Персиваль переступил порог:

— Вы провели с Гриндевальдом слишком времени, не думаю, что разумно продолжать эти… консультации, или как вы их называете, впредь. 

Персиваль как можно быстрее затворил за собой дверь, шевельнув пальцами. Крэйг тем временем продолжал:

— Конгресс, конечно, не даст допуск никому из ваших подопечных, не тот уровень секретности. Самым мудрым решением было бы все приостановить, но это невозможно. Как знакомый вашего отца советую вам не слишком спешить на новую встречу в тюрьму.

— Вы больше не доверяете мне?

— Не принимайте на свой счет, Персиваль. Вы знаете, как он влияет на людей. Будь у нас выбор, я бы запретил посещения вовсе. Вам я доверяю больше, чем кому-либо, именно поэтому предупреждаю заранее: он чувствует, о чем вы думаете, чего боитесь. Чего жаждете сильнее всего.

— Я знал это с самого начала. Предпочитаю думать о наших встречах с Гридевальдом как о потенциальном преимуществе. Он видит меня, с этим не поспоришь, но и я одновременно наблюдаю за ним. Гриндевальд силен, но он не прирожденный легилимент. Я выбираю, что ему показывать.

— Ни один человек, даже самый сильный маг, не способен предугадать заранее, какие из его эмоций просочатся наружу.

— Из своей камеры он не может дотянуться до меня по-настоящему. 

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, мистер Грейвз.

— Я запомню ваши опасения. Если это все, что было на повестке дня, могу я идти?

Не терпелось выйти обратно на холодный, пахнувший мокрой брусчаткой воздух, пустить его в легкие, чтобы хоть ненадолго вынырнуть из этой бесконечной духоты. Даже в отцовском доме, несколько лет стоявшем без постояльцев, в последние дни не пахло пылью и запустением. Только обжитым пространством: нагретым деревом, жарко растопленным камином, лимонной цедрой и чаем, свежим молоком. Вербеновыми саше, которые так полюбились Криденсу. Мятным порошком, лосьоном для бритья, который Криденс смущенно одалживал, мягко пенившимся лавандовым шампунем, который прежде казался Персивалю раздражающе привязчивым, но не теперь, только не на нем...

— Еще один вопрос требует обсуждения. Не думаю, что опекание совершеннолетнего мага, лишь недавно освобожденного из-под стражи, пойдет на пользу вашей репутации.

Теперь Крэйг не смотрел Персивалю в глаза: сам знал, что переступает черту между тем, что ему подвластно, и тем, что нет. Словно мысли прочитал. 

— Мне казалось, именно вы поставили печать Верховного суда на деле Криденса. Приговор, если вы вдруг забыли, гласил: «Решено признать невиновным». А репутация моя в полном порядке, чего не скажешь о репутации МАКУСА.

Крэйг начал раздраженно перебирать, постукивать узловатыми паучьими пальцами по столу.

— Я обо всем помню. Ваша доброта не осталась незамеченной, можно перестать притворяться, что вы приняли это дело близко к сердцу. Теперь стоит подумать о том, как удобнее будет присматривать за этим Бэрбоуном, если его признают готовым к выписке. А вы и без того герой.

Персиваль неверяще спросил:

— Вы правда считаете, что я это сделал… ради чего? Ради пары громких заголовков в «Меркурии» и «Нью-Йоркском Призраке»?

— А разве нет? Не вижу иных причин приглашать вчерашнего обвиняемого, доставившего лично вам столько неприятностей, в свой дом и хлопотать о его дальнейшем благополучии. 

— Это мой родовой дом, я имею право приглашать туда любых гостей.

— Это ваше последнее слово? 

Крэйг вдруг показался растерянным, сбитым с мысли дряхлеющим стариком, который еще бахвалится из последних сил, считая, что сумеет обхитрить смерть, подступавшую все ближе. 

— Еще бы.

— Очень хорошо. Тогда можете идти.

Хорошего в этом было мало, особенно в снисходительном жесте высохшей и покрытой пигментными пятнами кисти: таким благородные господа раньше отпускали извозчиков. Крэйг подчеркнуто безразлично отвернулся к окну, развалился в кресле в нетипичной для себя небрежной позе, ничем больше не показывая, что замечает присутствие в кабинете Персиваля. И только в спину едва слышно пробормотал: 

— В мое время аврорат был для нас чем-то большим, а не очередной ступенькой наверх.

Раньше Персиваль думал, что работать с Пиквери непросто. Теперь он вспоминал о ней почти с ностальгией. Мордред бы побрал этого несносного старика.

* * *

_понедельник, 28 февраля 1927 года_

Март прокрался в старый дом поздней ночью, неслышно, будто вор; дохнул на окна испариной, раньше своего часа провел теплой рукой по истекающей росой траве. Мистер Грейвз, должно быть, спал и не чувствовал перемены, но Криденс ее чувствовал, ждал. Откуда-то знал: эту зиму нужно непременно пережить, перетерпеть. Проститься с ней, чтобы она не вернулась. 

Когда весна приходила в Вифанию, за много миль вокруг начинало пахнуть прелой сонной землей, в которую скоро уронят зерна, ветром с холмов и талой водой с реки, вырвавшейся из ледяной тюрьмы. В стойлах мычали коровы, бык беспокойно переминался на крепких ногах. Модести ворочалась рядом, ей не спалось — в мутном окне звезды с каждым днем становились все ярче, все раньше вставало солнце, кричал соседский петух.

Едва почва становилась послушной, приходило время пахоты. Уже к полудню пекло затылок и поясницу в зазоре между задравшейся мокрой рубашкой и слишком теплыми шерстяными штанами, по лицу тек пот. Ночами громко выли собаки, где-то вдалеке, во влажной дымке тумана, скулил койот. В полночь на крыше дрались и ласкались кошки. 

К маю жара становилась совсем нестерпимой. Бык залезал на коров, петух лениво топтал кур в тени навеса — природный зов плоти, ничего красивого, но и ничего неестественного. Ма в это время брезговала даже проходить мимо соседских ферм, смотрела на Криденса особенно пристально, словно по одному его виду надеялась прочитать все его грехи. Он прятал за спину ладони с занозами от черенка лопаты, прятал глаза. Брался за любое дело, если оно было достаточно тяжелым, чтобы измотать его до изнеможения, и, стирая простыни в кадке по утрам, не помнил снов.

Теперь забываться было нечем. Криденс не хотел, но вспоминал обо всем постепенно — когда старался не смотреть в глаза своему отражению, приглаживая перед зеркалом волосы, а очертания густого пара становились вдруг похожи на белый дым давно прогоревших домов. 

Грубый крест над церковью — первое воспоминание из многих: сколоченный из осиновых кольев, черный от гнили и дождя. Второе: запах разведенного водой ягодного сока, служившего вместо вина, вкус заменявшего просвиру пресного сухаря. Третье: старая Библия в потрескавшемся кожаном переплете, из которой были изъяты страницы, выпотрошенная, выхолощенная книга человеческих судеб. Ветхий Завет, который Ма особенно чтила, недосчитался пары десятков листов, а в Новом были обведены строки: о ворожеях, малакиях и мужеложцах, о хищниках, злоречивых и ворах. Раньше Криденс не мог себе даже представить, сколько грехов может вместить один человеческий сосуд, но теперь знал: легко вмещает столько, сколько их ни есть на свете. 

В доме Грейвзов Библии не держали, но Криденс осмелился ее попросить. Теперь она лежала на столе — неподъемная, точно каменные скрижали. Ни одной утраченной страницы, каждая — гладкая, с четкими контурами заглавных иссиня-черных букв, словно ее лишь недавно отпечатали. От обложки пахло не то пылью, не то мертвым межвременьем забытых полок. 

Внутри — давно выученное наизусть: Моисеев Закон, книги царей и пророков, летописи и свитки, писания и псалмы — кара каждому по слову и делу, мера каждому проступку, имя каждому греху. И новое, незнакомое: Песнь песней, которую пастор нарек ростком греха, брошенным в чан с хорошим зерном, и самолично вырвал из каждой Библии в светлый воскресный день.

Криденс долго держал том на весу, пока не заболела вытянутая рука. Уголки страниц — скругленные, в желтоватую бумагу по полям вплетены золотистые нити. Книга теплая на ощупь, но странная, не похожа ни на одну другую в магической библиотеке. Живого в ней — только слова: жестокие, заключающие в своих совершенных по красоте формах уродливый смысл.

В вечной Библии было множество ответов, но ни одного по-настоящему важного. Ма звала Криденса дурным семенем и дьявольским отродьем, но никогда так и не узнала имен другим его грехам.

Приходило и четвертое воспоминание, ненастоящее, родом из колдовского, отравленного огнем Вифании сна: горячие пальцы на своем лице, на щеке. Горячая кожа на чужом запястье, скрытом под мокрой белой манжетой. От одного вида сохли губы, ныло под ребрами. Хотелось не то что пить — лизать эти руки, ловить между своими ладонями эту влажную ладонь, водить ею по лбу и шее, по пылающей груди. Повторить заново произнесенные недавно слова, только теперь уже по-другому — твердо готовясь дожидаться ответа: почему вы делаете все это для меня, мистер Грейвз?

Цепочка амулета натирала покрывшуюся испариной шею, но Криденс, однажды надев его, больше не снимал. Серебряная подвеска удобно ложилась во впадинку между ключицами, холодила, притягивала взгляд. Нет-нет да и коснешься ее случайно. 

Криденс погладил амулет кончиками пальцев, одними губами прошептал вдруг пришедшие на ум строчки: «Как печать — на сердце, как перстень — на руку…», — и виновато оглянулся, словно здесь, в темноте спальни, его мог кто-то видеть, слышать. Встал из-за стола, махнул рукой — единственный магический фокус, который у него получался, жалкий трюк, чтобы задуть свечу. Потом открыл настежь окно. 

Издалека потянуло торфом и пряным запахом первой слабой травы, едва показавшейся из земли. Казалось, за долгую зиму даже легкие успели опасть, но теперь они работали в полную мощь. Был бы воздух чуть теплее — Криденс выпил бы его полностью, как ягодный сок.

Постель была прохладной, хлопок касался кожи мягко, лаская. Криденс проспал всего пару часов, но крепко, словно впервые почувствовал, поверил в невидимую защиту, укрывающую его с головой. 

Утром, вытирая руки, сгорая от стыда из-за того, как белье с засохшим семенем липло к телу, он все еще помнил, что видел во сне: будто горел так, как горит последний костер, без которого путнику не выжить, ароматическое масло в светильнике над аналоем, отчаянное желание и яростная надежда, лесной пожар и луч маяка. А затем его коснулись сухие руки, губы, и пламя, которые было не потушить и целым морем, покорно погасло.

* * *

_среда, 2 марта 1927 года_

Во вторник отпустили Пиквери — дали подписать магический договор, требовавший от обеих сторон молчания, вернули одежду и палочку. Крэйг вместо рукопожатия с трудом сгорбился, склоняясь к ее руке, и поцеловал. Ладонь чуть дрогнула, галантного жеста не вышло — всем стало неловко.

Персиваль ей руки так и не пожал, только негромко и быстро повторил заключительную часть договора, почти не глядя на написанное:

— Поставив здесь свою подпись, вы обязались делиться всем, что обнаружите, только с высшими чинами аврората и кабинетом президента. От вас требуется выяснить местонахождение рога Молоха, передать информацию нам. До дальнейших указаний вам запрещено покидать место регистрации без предварительно одобренного разрешения Конгресса. Запрещено пользоваться магией в случаях, не требующих защиты себя и окружающих, запрещено встречаться с журналистами, разглашать условия договора, даже намекать на них в разговоре со сторонними лицами. В случае нарушения контракта вступит в силу защитный протокол. 

Пиквери на прощание кивнула, словно для нее не было этого месяца в камере, тихо проговорила, не глядя в глаза:

— Могло выйти так, что вы сейчас были бы на моем месте, а я — на вашем. Но раз уж получилось наоборот, не слишком огорчайтесь, Персиваль: я поступила бы с вами так же, как вы со мной.

Крэйг хлопнул сухими ладонями, и ее увели — авроры шли чуть позади, на расстоянии двух шагов, и вместо кандалов на темных запястьях снова позвякивали золотые браслеты. 

Теперь Крэйг обернулся к нему, пожевал губами, вытянул шею, готовился уже заговорить. Про Гриндевальда или про Пиквери, про выборы или про обскура — любой вариант был хуже не придумаешь. Не чувствуя в себе готовности сдерживаться во время еще одного бессмысленного обмена репликами, после которого Крэйг только сильнее покраснеет и станет похож на разъяренного, но бессильного ощипанного гуся, Персиваль спешно поднялся на ноги, почтительно склонил голову, пряча взгляд:

— Прошу прощения, господин президент, но мне тоже пора. Срочное дело совершенно не терпит отлагательств.

На пороге дома, покачиваясь, стоял всклокоченный, как после хорошей трепки, Винсент. Скрипучим голосом, хватаясь за часто вздымавшуюся грудь, заявил:

— Это все садовые гномы, хозяин. Совсем одичали, наверное, из-за весны, — забрались в подвал, испортили пару труб. Боюсь, вашей ванной комнатой пользоваться пока нельзя. Я поймал пару негодяев, но был еще один, третий, самый верткий.

— Мерлина ради, одичавшие садовые гномы? Именно сейчас?

Винсент задрал голову, смерил его взглядом, призванным сказать: «Посмотрите, с какими вселенскими катастрофами мне приходится справляться, пока вас нет рядом». 

— Одичавшие садовые гномы. Хуже этих я еще не видел.

— Тогда придется забыть о мечте погреть старые кости в горячей воде с настоем мадам Эрбе.

— Ванная в гостевом крыле свободна и исправно работает, сэр.

— А Криденс?

Винсент ответил с каменным выражением лица:

— Ваш гость там же, где и всегда — в вашей драгоценной библиотеке. Наверняка ставит чернильные пятна или капает свечным воском на очередную бесценную книгу.

Персиваль медленно выдохнул, чувствуя сильное, как никогда, желание махнуть на все рукой и немедленно отправиться за билетом на теплоход. В последнем письме Маргарет был завернутый в пропитанную волшебной настойкой тряпицу едва проклюнувшийся вересковый росток — в полете над океаном он не успел до конца высохнуть. Стоило только разломить, размять его в пальцах, и он дал сок. Руки еще долго пахли прелой землей и обещанием будущего цветения.

Вторая ванная комната была чуть меньше хозяйской, чуть темнее, но выглядела так, словно использовали ее гораздо чаще, в последний раз — совсем недавно, не позже, чем за полчаса до него. Зеркало в серебряной оправе запотело, воздух был влажный и горячий — немного сладкой мяты и отголосок мягкого аромата обильно пенившегося мыла из аптеки, которую держала в Нью-Йорке кузина мадам Эрбе. Ее ароматы легко пропитывали одежду, ложились на кожу невидимой душистой пленкой. 

А подо всеми наносными запахами — лавандовый шампунь. Не концентрированный приторный сироп в бутылке, а разведенный — на темных волосах. Такой аромат почти не уловить в чистом виде, не вылить обратно во флакон. Он живет несколько часов, мешается с теплыми запахами тела, теряет яркость, но приобретает глубину. Так ли трудно привыкнуть к нему достаточно, чтобы вовсе не замечать его на другом, на себе? Так ли тяжело его в самом деле поймать? Может, есть особая магия — для сохранения всего хрупкого, чего не увидишь взглядом, не коснешься рукой?

Персиваль сполоснул лицо водой, не вытираясь, достал из крохотного шкафчика, гораздо более вместительного внутри, бритву, пену, помазок. Поморщившись, расстегнул ворот несвежей рубашки. Бриться он предпочитал без помощи магии.

Вдруг вспомнилось, как в этой же комнате Криденс стоял, повернувшись к нему спиной и чуть сгорбившись — уже не оттого, что хотел казаться меньше, а чтобы ему было удобнее стричь. В тот день Криденс сам протянул ножницы, едва ли не впервые по-настоящему разрешая дотрагиваться до себя. 

Рука сама собой легла на основание шеи естественным жестом, в котором не было стремления направлять. Кончики пальцем пробежались по неровно обрезанным прядям. Криденс вздрогнул и выдохнул:

— Те, что на затылке, мне самому было никак не достать. 

— Может, не стоит?

— Так нужно. 

С каждой опадающей в раковину черной прядью лицо Криденса менялось, становились резче черты. Он нехотя признался:

— Во сне они отрастали до плеч, как у матери, — Криденс вдруг странно улыбнулся. — Не хочу вспоминать.

Лезвие бритвы слишком быстро скользнуло вдоль щеки, рассекло кожу на подбородке. Персиваль тряхнул головой, отложил бритву, чтобы залечить порез. 

Переодеваясь в домашнюю одежду, он чуть не заснул, но в голове постепенно прояснилось.

Стол в обеденной, длинный и неподъемный, был рассчитан на званые ужины. Персиваль давно хотел убрать его или трансфигурировать во что-то более простое, но Винсент настаивал на сохранении старых порядков. Ужинали в тишине, друг напротив друга. В витой медной жаровне мерцали, не остывая, угли. Безжалостный этикет требовал, чтобы Персиваль усаживался во главе, а гость — на противоположном конце стола, но Криденс и без того держался слишком скованно, сосредоточенно кромсал каждый кусок пищи, пока от него не оставались одни крошки, и каждый раз на секунду замирал, прежде чем выбрать прибор. Этикет мог подождать до лучших времен.

Последними появились тарелки с тонко нарезанными ломтями домашнего яблочного пирога. Устав от безжизненного молчания, Персиваль поймал взглядом взгляд Криденса и отложил десертную вилку — громко клацнуло столовое серебро. Он пальцами отломил от пирога небольшой кусок, подмигнул.

Криденс несколько мгновений смотрел, не понимая. Потом потемневшие от вина губы дрогнули. Он засмеялся, совсем тихо, но искренне, чуть откинувшись назад. Даже когда он снова уткнулся глазами в тарелку, Персиваль продолжал слышать отзвук этого смеха.

— Послезавтра нас ждет мадам Эрбе.

— Нас?

Вот так просто, словно по щелчку пальцев: только что все шло хорошо, но теперь момент окончательно утерян. Есть больше не хотелось, пирог стал клейким и липким во рту. Персиваль торопливо поправился:

— Тебя. Но я хотел бы пойти, если не возражаешь.

Криденс чуть прищурился, сказал сухо:

— Разве у вас на послезавтра не назначено более важных дел?

Он никогда не просил, чтобы ему уделяли время или внимание, даже о результатах поисков родителей не спрашивал. Иногда казалось, что лучше бы уж требовал — так было бы легче понять, где проходит раздел между заботой и назойливостью, между честностью и грубой прямотой.

— Я не стану навязываться. Но я обязан сопровождать тебя в госпиталь. — Персиваль остановился, помедлив, добавил: — Не знаю, хочется ли тебе этого, но можно попробовать потренироваться прямо сейчас. Мадам Эрбе непременно попросит сотворить простейшее заклинание или что-то вроде того. 

— Это необходимо?

Персиваль кивнул, продолжил:

— Мы могли бы выйти во двор. Или спуститься в подвал, там будет безопаснее и теплее.

Криденс тут же замотал головой: в подвал он не спускался ни разу, даже лестницу вниз обходил стороной — наверняка не мог забыть тот, в котором его заперли, в доме Мэри Лу. 

— Значит, во двор.

В прихожей набросили на плечи пару старых охотничьих курток, под сонное ворчание портретов вышли за дверь. Было еще светло, солнце медленно таяло в густых тучах где-то за западным крылом. Персиваль зажег пару светильников, один переместил при помощи заклинания левитации так, чтобы ручка зацепилась за хвост каменного грифона над входом, другой оставил стоять на влажной земле. Вытащил из кармана длинное гусиное перо, протянул Криденсу собственную волшебную палочку — тем концом, за который следовало браться, вперед:

— Своей тебе пока иметь не положено, все зависит от того, дадут ли разрешение от госпиталя. Моя вряд ли подходит, но что-то несложное можно попробовать и с ней.

— Чары левитации?

Персиваль улыбнулся:

— Вижу, Винсент не зря убивался из-за того, сколько свечей мы переводим в библиотеке.

Криденс осторожно сжал палочку, покрутил ее в пальцах. Ничего не произошло — Персиваль решил считать это за хороший знак.

— Вингардиум левиоса.

Перо не шелохнулось на ладони ни с первой, ни со второй, ни с десятой попытки. На одиннадцатый раз в том светильнике, что остался внизу, затрещало и немедленно лопнуло стекло, по земле под ним прошел тонкий разлом. Криденс упрямо произнес заклинание еще один раз, последний, устало прикрыл глаза, когда ничего не произошло. Отвернулся на секунду, а потом вернул палочку, не говоря ни слова.

— А если повторить то же, но без палочки? До этого тебе удавалось. Ты пробовал колдовать сам? 

— Иногда, редко, удается смахнуть пламя со свечи. Чаще всего — нет, — Криденс зябко повел плечами, поднял взгляд. В бледно-синих сумерках было не рассмотреть выражения лица, а голос звучал устало, почти безразлично: — Пожалуйста, давайте остановимся.

Криденс забрал разбитый светильник, чуть покачнулся. Взялся за дверную ручку, обернулся:

— Хороших снов, мистер Грейвз, — и исчез во мраке дома. Персиваль остался растерянно наблюдать, как последние всполохи света тонут в ночи.

* * *

_пятница, 4 марта 1927 года_

В назначенный день, в назначенный час Криденс в последний раз нервно провел рукой по волосам, не глядя на свое отражение выше ворота рубашки, одернул манжеты, норовившие ускользнуть в рукава пиджака.

Мистер Грейвз ни словом, ни взглядом не показал, что замечает его волнение.

— Готов? — он протянул руку. 

Каменная дорожка была сырой и скользкой от утренней измороси. 

Криденс потянулся навстречу. Теплые пальцы быстро скользнули по ладони, мягко обхватили запястье. Их толкнуло в узкую и тесную воронку, с силой закружило. На другой стороне уже ждали — перед Криденсом снова распахнулись хорошо знакомые тяжелые двери с выкованными из чугуна стражами госпиталя, обнажившими когти и клыки.

— Могу остаться здесь, — мистер Грейвз замешкался, словно не мог решить, делать ему следующий шаг или нет. Криденс вспыхнул, покачал головой:

— Вы видели худшее. Вряд ли теперь будет страшнее. Разве что позорнее. Но это ничего, — и первым переступил порог.

Обратно под купол, полупрозрачной чашей накрывший остров Блэкуэллов, он вышел только к вечерним сумеркам. За пределами госпиталя наконец глотнул свежий воздух, набрал его полную грудь, но продолжал чувствовать запах зелий на одежде, привкус горьких трав на языке. Желудок скрутило от голода, ноги и руки ныли от долгого бездействия: сперва пришлось пережидать, пока закончится собрание целителей, в приемной, среди пациентов. Потом — долго стоять в центре небольшого защитного круга, делая вид, будто он еще верит, что сможет добиться от себя хоть чего-то — малейшего успеха, крошечной магической искры. Будто еще верит, что все это на самом деле имеет смысл. 

В справке, на которой было столько печатей, что под синеватыми оттисками едва проступали рукописные буквы, значилось: «Физически здоров, но нестабилен, подлежит наблюдению. Самоконтроль ослаблен. Сдерживание магического потенциала травмирует и магию, и носителя. Причины травм — ментального характера. Устранение их с помощью легилименции возможно, но на данном этапе не показано, так как может быть опасно не только для пациента, но и для целителя». 

Его тронули за предплечье. Криденс быстро обернулся, не сразу разглядев, кто стоит за спиной. Даже смешно: кто еще это мог быть?

— Куда теперь?

— А разве есть разница?

Мистер Грейвз пожал плечами, поднял воротник пальто.

— Топтаться на месте слишком холодно. Если не хочешь аппарировать до дома сразу, можно перебраться через реку под перекрытым Квинсборо и пройтись по городу пешком, пока не устанут ноги.

— Тогда Квинсборо. А после — пешком.

Они добрались до места, где из темного скелета моста вырастали витые из стали тросы, обрывавшиеся чуть дальше. Металл казался живым: совсем чуть чуть — и эти тросы прошли бы по дну Ист-Ривер и оплели противоположный берег. 

На расстоянии нескольких десятков шагов от воды в землю уходил тайный туннель. Криденс ступил в него с опаской, ожидая, что башмаки сейчас утонут в грязи. Стены дрогнут, державшие их камни вымоет из углублений река и затопит весь остров. Однако почва была сухой.

— У не-магов, строивших эту стальную махину, своя наука, а у нас — своя, — пояснил мистер Грейвз. — Работает ничуть не хуже.

С другого конца туннель заканчивался тесной и замызганной торговой лавкой, в которой все товары давно уже погребла под собой пыль. Криденс чуть не оступился, закашлялся, больно ударившись о какое-то чучело. Мистер Грейвз придержал его за локоть, но тут же отпустил.

За дверями лавки, безо всякого перехода, начинался Нью-Йорк — перекрестье идеально прямых улиц и авеню, запахов, цветов, прошлых жизней. Зазеваешься здесь — и мигом оттопчут ноги. Или и того хуже, нашлют сглаз или проклянут. Правда, не сейчас: Криденс не видел, чтобы мистер Грейвз что-то бормотал или доставал палочку, но на них старательно не смотрели, в такой-то толчее не касались даже одеждой. 

Криденс предпочел бы этот дар любым другим: чтобы никто не смотрел, не трогал, не замечал. В перчатках дрогнули озябшие пальцы.

— Ты не думал о том, что я использую тебя в своих целях? — хрипло проговорил мистер Грейвз, не замедляясь и не ускоряясь, словно он был механизмом, который гнала вперед только привычка к четко размеренному ритму шагов. — Или стану использовать в будущем?

— От меня больше проблем, чем пользы, — ответил Криденс. — Я ни на что не гожусь даже с магией. Ничего не выходит. 

Во время осмотра палочка, предложенная мистером Генри, побледневшим и растерявшим после нападения Гриндевальда напускную доброту, казалась в руке мертвой веткой дерева. Простейшие заклинания, с которыми справился бы и ребенок, звучали не так. Только вспышки магии остались — яркие, болезненные, непредсказуемые. Мадам Эрбе от них хмурилась и прикрывала глаза рукой.

— Это пройдет. Ты был рожден в семье магов, их кровь…

— Мало ли в магических семьях детей-сквибов? — Криденс усмехнулся, до странного ясно представляя, как выглядит со стороны: судорога кривит плотно сжатые губы, черные глаза выделяются на некрасивом белом лице. Порождение дурной крови. — Без магии я не представляю опасности, никому не нужен, никому не перешел пути. Может, это и правда не для меня.

— Тебя это огорчает?

— Это огорчает вас, мистер Грейвз. Вам не понять, но мне так даже спокойнее. 

Для мистера Грейва магия — невидимый союзник, которому нельзя не доверять, он был бы в ужасе, если бы вдруг почувствовал, что она не просто не помогает, но предает. А Криденс к этому привык.

— Когда ничего не получается, я могу заставить себя верить, что я тот, кем считался всю жизнь, — проговорил Криденс, сам не зная, почему отвечает настолько откровенно: — Тот, кем меня воспитали. Может, я не чудовище в истинном смысле — чудовище не бывает бессильным, — но света во мне нет. Я убил тех людей.

— Не ты, — возразил мистер Грейвз.

— Часть меня. Та, что всегда этого хотела и оказалась сильнее прочих.

— Будь твоя на то воля, сейчас ты поступил бы так же?

Криденс в ответ помолчал, не зная, что сказать, потом покачал головой. Мистер Грейвз выдохнул:

— Значит, эта часть не так уж и сильна.

— Вы не можете знать наверняка.

Мистер Грейвз неопределенно махнул рукой, потом обратил к нему лицо. Едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Я знаю тебя. И этого вполне достаточно, да.

Из-за уличной засветки было трудно разобрать цвета вывесок и зданий, из-за отдушек, дамских духов и одеколонов всех сортов кружилась голова. Криденс, резко остановившись, попросил, ощущая, что его голос тонет в сотне других:

— Хватит прогулок. 

Мистер Грейвз расслышал, кивнул на ничем не примечательный узкий переулок с низко натянутыми веревками и бельем, пропахшим улицей, городской спешкой, суетой. 

Ступив на дорожку перед фамильным домом Грейвзов, Криденс запрокинул голову. Теперь головокружение было почти приятным. 

В Нью-Йорке можно найти все, кроме этого: из-за фонарей и лампочек в модных вывесках, из-за освещающих пространство едва ли не на милю вокруг себя прожекторов не видно, как месяц режет небо тонким маслянисто-желтым серпом.

* * *

_воскресенье, 6 марта 1927 года_

Винсент ворчал, что защищавшие от ветров чары без внимания хозяина расползаются, как нитки в потрепанном временем сукне. По дому гуляли сквозняки. 

После госпиталя Криденс смотрел так, словно сперва ждал от него чего-то, а когда не дождался — вовсе отказался поднимать глаза. Персивал тоже ждал — двух, трех, сотни вопросов. «Что будет дальше?», «когда я смогу уйти?», «почему вы делаете это для меня?». Думаешь про каждый, что хуже уже некуда, пока не услышишь следующий. Как на них отвечать — непонятно, но известно точно: не ответить совсем или солгать — все равно что предать доверие.

Пока Криденс старался не попадаться ему на глаза, Персиваль справлялся так, как привык: надевал маску наедине с другими и с самим собой. Написал Маргарет длинное письмо с заверениями в том, что все хорошо, настолько пресное, что понял сразу — не поверит. Он бы на ее месте точно не поверил, но Уна уже сорвалась со своего насеста в старой совятне, расправила пестрые крылья и поймала воздушный поток. 

Впервые нашлось время и для сортировки просроченных бумаг, и для составления плана назначений на следующий год, и даже для того, чтобы ответить раздувавшемуся от гордости Тесею — поблагодарить за экземпляр книги о волшебных тварях, над которой столько корпел его брат. Книга отправилась на видное место в библиотеку, где ее непременно увидит Криденс. Персиваль отправился в тюрьму МАКУСА — в неурочное время выходного дня. 

Гриндевальд вначале будто бы спал, но как только дрогнул железный засов наверху, тут же подал голос, перекатившись на другой бок.

— Вы как-то изменились, мистер Грейвз. Сменили портного? Парикмахера? Нет, кажется, не то…

— Давайте не тратить минуты, — Персиваль впервые позволил себе не прятаться за холодной вежливостью: перебил Гриндевальда, опустился на сухую соломенную подстилку, которую принес с собой. — Пусть время узника не имеет цены, но мое мне дорого. 

— Вижу, вы сегодня настроены решительно. Я вас не ждал. Впрочем, я никогда никого не жду, чтобы не разочаровываться. Время здесь течет иначе. Никогда не угадаешь, какой сейчас час или день.

— Расскажите мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, и вам принесут часы.

— Я и так многое рассказал, но вам все мало. Полагаю, Пиквери уже дышит морским воздухом на каком-нибудь закрытом курорте для прогоревших чиновников, пока я заперт здесь. 

Персиваль против воли поежился: до чего отвратительная темень вокруг. Гриндевальд продолжил:

— Даже кровь здесь со временем выцветает — становится жидкой, как та слабая водица, которую вы зовете супом для заключенных. И прозрачной, как настоящая вода.

— Если вам не по душе тюрьмы, не стоило делать все, чтобы оказаться в одной из них. Вы могли хотя бы не попадаться. Или, раз уж попались, не даться живым — вы же любите театральные жесты.

Гриндевальд с наслаждением повел плечами.

— Я ни о чем не жалею. Разумеется, всегда можно подкупить охранника и принять яд, но красивая и бессмысленная смерть в застенках — это для молодых. В нашем возрасте стоит позаботиться о том, чтобы оставить после себя наследие. Стать мучеником, не достигнув реальных результатов — не моя цель. 

— Вы не спешите на свободу?

— Пока что меня все устраивает. Здесь тихо и прохладно, в уединении отлично думается. Темнота и отстраненность — идеальные условия для того, чтобы настроиться на нужный лад, заглянуть вглубь прошлого. И даже будущего, если повезет. К тому же, где еще мы с вами могли бы видеться так часто? Сам глава аврората ходит ко мне, стоит только щелкнуть пальцами. 

— Маловато причин для человека рационального склада, как по мне, — заметил Персиваль.

— Напротив, причин — в самый раз, — возразил Гриндевальд. — Я страстно люблю эту игру, да и вы неплохой противник. Не лучший из тех, что я знал, но как минимум в тройке лучших. Стоите того, чтобы попробовать вспомнить, как в нее играть.

— Игру?

— «Укради у вора, обмани лжеца», я бы назвал ее так. Возможно, вы подберете название поудачнее.

— Не знал, что вы воспринимаете наши встречи так.

— А как еще мне их воспринимать? Как допросы? Это слишком скучно. Мне нравится думать, что однажды мы с вами оба отбросим свои роли, чтобы говорить начистоту, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Так почему бы не превратить неприятную обязанность, с которой остается только мириться, в развлечение и для вас, и для меня? 

— Так вам есть чем поделиться, или вы вызвали меня для того, чтобы в очередной раз показать, что даже из камеры легко дотягиваетесь до самой верхушки МАКУСА?

Гриндевальд улыбнулся — так, словно это была дружеская беседа, по-настоящему приятная для обеих сторон:

— И то, и другое. Люблю дергать тигра за усы.

— Тогда пора прекратить этот фарс.

Персиваль резко поднялся с места — в ступнях и голенях мгновенно закололо от приливающей крови, закружилась голова, сдавило грудь. Клетка была сложена из камня, которому не нравилось живое тепло и движение. Из каждого существа, попадавшегося в ловушку, он стремился вытянуть побольше сил: чем больше мечешься, тем сильнее увязаешь в этой паутине. Гриндевальд не мог не заметить секундную заминку. Он понимающе подмигнул.

— Не хотелось бы вас задерживать, но если уйдете — точно ничего не узнаете. А ведь вы почему-то явились сюда, когда я вас позвал… Что это, искренний интерес? Преданность делу? Раньше вы могли бы отказаться, но не с этим древним воякой в во главе магической Америки. Я предупреждал. Лучше бы новым президентом стали вы.

— Что дальше? — раздраженно спросил Персиваль. — Предскажете исход выборов? Решите убедить меня, что видите пророческие сны? 

— Я вам не площадная гадалка, объевшаяся галлюциногенных грибов, — Гриндевальд оскалился, обнажил пожелтевшие крепкие зубы. 

Истончившаяся сухая кожа туго обтянула череп, в глазницах лихорадочно блестели налившиеся кровью белки. Персиваль машинально нащупал палочку, приготовился мгновенно достать ее из рукава, хоть и был уверен, что Гриндевальду не вырваться из пут. Не бывает лишних мер предосторожности. 

— Раз не желаете слушать — смысла в сделке нет. Можете так и передать своему президенту, — отрезал Гриндевальд и сладко пообещал: — А когда на замену ему придет новый, вам выделят теплую койку по соседству с моей. Тогда и поговорим.

Персиваль медленно выдохнул, про себя считая удары сердца, громко колотившегося в горле, отдававшегося в ушах. Как можно более примирительно проговорил:

— Я слушаю. Выполните свою часть сделки, как я в прошлый раз выполнил свою.

Он стряхнул налипшую на рукава солому, всем видом показывая, что никуда не уйдет, пока не дождется ответа.

— С этого надо было начинать, — Гриндевальд кивнул. — Однако слушать здесь нечего. У меня больше нет для вас сказок, только совет: присмотритесь к газетам. В ближайшее время выяснится, кто еще хочет президентское кресло себе.

— Об этом пишут уже три недели, ничего нового.

— О, вы удивитесь, я уверен. Кого называют сейчас — угадать несложно. Конечно, вчерашний судья Крэйг, — Гриндевальд неприятно цокнул языком. — Может быть, прокурор Берг.

Он склонил голову в пародийном жесте уважения: 

— Разумеется, вы сами, господин главный аврор. Кое-кто из самых наивных надеется на возвращение Пиквери, но этому не бывать. Вот и считайте, одна тяжелая корона и лишь три головы — маловато соискателей для высокого трона.

— Появится кто-то еще?

— Вот видите, как хорошо мы понимаем друг друга, мне не приходится даже шевелить языком. Кто-то еще непременно появится, мистер Грейвз. И если вы не обратите внимание на него, он обратит внимание на вас, уж это он умеет. Не зря старый пройдоха официально владеет газетой «Меркурий» и неофициально — чертовой дюжиной других.

— Вы о Шоу? Сыновья слишком молоды для поста, а старик занят управлением «Меркурием». Это невозможно.

Они встречались раньше, на паре до крайности скучных и бессмысленных приемов у президента: плотно сбитый Генри Шоу, который телосложением напоминал боксера на пенсии, всегда крепко жал руку и смотрел в лицо, но никогда не встречал прямой взгляд. Пиквери его не выносила, но выбора у нее не было. Деньги подбирали ключ к любой двери. 

— Есть лишь один настоящий Шоу, мистер Грейвз. Старик поделит акции между женой и сыновьями, в свое кресло посадит старшего, а младшего назначит главным редактором. Осталось уладить небольшие формальности. На вашем месте я бы беспокоился не из-за Крэйга, а из-за него.

Персиваль хмыкнул:

— И вы знаете все это благодаря видениям?

— Как ни велик соблазн и дальше пугать вас тем, во что вы отчего-то не верите, не стану лгать. — Гриндевальд серьезно посмотрел на него: — Кое-кто успел шепнуть об этом, пока я договаривался о порт-ключе в ваш Лоуголл. Красивейшие места, должен отметить, но с точки зрения горожанина — те еще дебри. Даже с картой нетрудно потеряться, а уж если заблудишься на пустоши злобных фейри — никакая магия не спасет. 

Он мечтательно прикрыл глаза, и Персиваль вдруг отчетливо вспомнил, о чем подумал, когда увидел его на пороге рядом с Альбусом Дамблдором, проследил взглядом, как его волшебная палочка упирается Криденсу в грудь, услышал, как затаила дыхание Маргарет. В детстве он обещал защитить весь мир от выдуманных кровожадных чудовищ, а вместо этого привел настоящего врага в собственный дом, дьявола, которому не нужно приглашение, чтобы войти.

Он сказал:

— Советую обзавестись хорошим защитником, мистер Гриндевальд, пока еще не слишком поздно. Если удастся найти хоть одного человека, который станет вас защищать.

Гриндевальд хрустнул суставами, беззаботно ответил:

— Кажется, я знаю одного мага, который в недавнем прошлом брался за непростые дела. И даже выигрывал.

— Если вы о Дамблдоре, то его прокурор Берг вызовет свидетелем обвинения.

— Вот как? Значит, он точно будет присутствовать. Этого достаточно.

Гриндевальд помолчал, потом продолжил прежним тоном:

— Как странно, не находите? За самыми сочными сплетнями вы приходите к человеку, который не имеет выхода во внешний мир, ни с кем не видится, никого не ждет.

— Не более странно, чем все, что происходит в последнее время.

— И то верно, мистер Грейвз.

* * *

_пятница, 11 марта 1927 года_

Гардины в спальне были тяжелые, из плотной ткани, которая не мялась, даже если сжать ее в кулаке. По ней летели к вышитому наверху солнцу большие птицы — поджимая длинные стройные ноги, выгибали шеи, с каждым ударом крыла оставляя землю все дальше от себя. Стоило днем подвязать гардины широкой лентой, и в комнате становилось не только светлее — теплей, но Криденс оставлял отдернутой лишь одну, чтобы полумрак скрадывал мысли, прятал чувства, менял его лицо. 

Дождь прибил пыль. Старое миндальное дерево, всю зиму простоявшее черной угловатой статуэткой в снегу, еще не успев выпустить листья, расцвело. Под порывами весеннего ветра первый цвет летел на едва пробившуюся траву в тени, в окна, белыми хлопьями кружил по саду. Там, за окном, была весна — чтобы увидеть, ощутить ее, не нужно было даже ступать за порог. Зима же оставалась в доме. Чтобы услышать ее тяжелую поступь, не требовалось никаких усилий. Иногда Криденсу казалось, это дышит обреченный на слишком долгую жизнь дом.

В пятницу мистер Грейвз вернулся с парой писем — от Маргарет, от Ньюта, — отдал их Криденсу и, ничего не говоря, поднялся к себе. А вернулся уже с тяжелым молотком и несколькими обструганными деревянными кольями в руке, без пиджака и жилета, в свободной рубашке, чистой, но старой, с широко распахнутым воротником. Волосы без воска распадались на пряди, закрывали лоб.

— Поможешь? — спросил мистер Грейвз, поспешил объяснить: — Там, где пару лет назад упали перезрелые яблоки, поднялись побеги, но без поддержки они сломаются, прогнозы обещают ураганные ветра. Этим мог бы заняться Винсент, но кое-что я все же предпочитаю делать сам. Давно пора. 

Криденс моргнул, удивленно проговорил, не заметив при нем волшебной палочки:

— Будете делать все вручную? Без магии?

— Отец пробовал копаться в земле, чтобы порадовать маму, но со временем оставил любые попытки стать примерным хозяином, — мистер Грейвз хмыкнул, отложил на минуту молот, чтобы закатать рукава. — Боюсь, от меня в этом деле еще меньше проку, но никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь, верно? 

Криденс кивнул, стараясь не смотреть, как мистер Грейвз разматывает моток веревки — часто мелькают широкие запястья, легко скользит между пальцами бечева. 

С запада медленно тащились синие брюхатые тучи с желтоватыми лохмотьями по краям, ветер крепчал. Миндальное дерево, пустившее корни вдалеке от родных краев, все роняло цвет.

Почва была мягкая, колья вошли легко — пару последних недель даже после самых холодных ночей не было ни намека на корку льда. Мистер Грейвз устало провел тыльной стороной в черных разводах по покрытому испариной лбу, тихо выругался, увидев на пальцах смазанный след. Криденс протянул свой платок.

— Маргарет бы многое отдала, чтобы видеть, как я измажусь в грязи, в очередной раз решив поиграть в садовода. — Мистер Грейвз смотрел серьезно, но Криденс расслышал беззлобную усмешку в тоне: — Спасибо. В этом деле мне не перегнать тебя по умениям и через тысячелетие.

— В общине так заведено: каждый, кто кормится от земли, должен сперва научиться кормить эту землю. Это не то, чем мне хотелось заниматься. Я не мечтал об этом, но привык. 

— О чем же ты мечтал?

— Только о том, что мог представить и видел перед собой. Хотел найти себе свой клочок, пусть даже на плохо родящем или гористом участке, уйти туда насовсем. Построить хоть самый крохотный сарай, в котором можно укрыться от снега и дождя... 

—... и однажды завести семью? 

Криденс неопределенно пожал плечами, чтобы не говорить вслух то, о чем думал: в семьях, которые он тогда видел, вместо любых книг читали Библию, молитвами и голодом вместо хлеба кормили больных детей. Такой судьбы он никому не желал.

— А вы?

— Маргарет смеялась, что женит меня на своей подруге, но это лишь шутка. — Мистер Грейвз покачал головой: — Как только люди слышит фамилию «Грейвз», тут же начинают видеть не меня, а позицию. МАКУСА выплачивает ежегодную компенсацию вдовам и сиротам погибших при исполнении авроров, я ставлю на продлении приказа именную печать. Раньше думал, что умру той же смертью, вспоминал лицо матери на похоронах отца и не хотел причинять кому-то такую же боль.

Криденс отвернулся, сделав вид, что занят проверкой того, крепко ли держатся колья. Успел прикусить язык, пока не вырвался новый вопрос: была ли женщина, был ли... другой человек, ради которого стоило пытаться?

Мистер Грейвз наклонился за молотком, поманил обратно в дом:

— Идем, пока ты весь не вымок. Дождь только кажется теплым, под таким легче легкого простыть.

Криденс украдкой подобрал оброненный платок, дотронулся до мягкой ткани. Тронул платок еще раз перед сном, пробуя убедить себя, что чувствует на испачканной поверхности отголосок телесного тепла, тусклую тень живого прикосновения, которого не было и быть не могло: пальцы, шею, щеки исколола бы чужая щетина. 

От затылка до пяток пробежала жаркая дрожь, сладко отзывавшаяся в крови.

* * *

_понедельник, 14 марта 1927 года_

Портреты младшего Шоу не печатали в газетах, имя «Лэнгдон» не значилось в списках приглашенных на фуршеты важных гостей. Он не был похож ни на брата, ни на отца: русые волосы, глубоко посаженные серо-зеленые глаза, неброский костюм и приятные, но неприметные черты. Идеальная внешность для суетливого штатного репортера из «Меркурия», которому даже в лучшие времена платят не больше драгота за статью, но никак не для наследника корпорации. Такому легко довериться, рассказать о себе, а уже через неделю не вспомнить его лица. 

Шоу распахнул дверь сразу же после того, как постучал — быстрым шагом, не слушая громкие возражения Абернати и угрозы вызвать охрану, прошел в кабинет и остановился в центре, не дойдя до стола. Представился, но руки так и не протянул. 

— Рад знакомству, мистер Шоу, но в следующий раз настоятельно рекомендую прежде согласовывать встречу с секретарем, — Персиваль кивнул Абернати, дождался, пока тот плотно закроет дверь, и не стал вставать. — Часы приема — с одиннадцати до двух. Сейчас только восемь утра. Вас привело ко мне что-то настолько срочное? Если нет — не будете ли добры выйти и не входить до одиннадцати?

— Три дня назад в наш дом кто-то вломился. Были похищены некоторые бумаги из сейфа моего отца.

— Удивительно. Я думал, во всей стране никто не умеет хранить тайны лучше, чем ваша семья. Впервые слышу об этом. 

Шоу растянул губы в улыбке, будничной и спокойной, словно специально отмерял ее до сотой доли дюйма — не больше, не меньше. Искренности в ней не было ни на грамм.

— Верно. Потому что никто не обмолвился об этом ни словом. Секретари уволены, домовики наказаны, отец все еще взбешен, но содержимое сейфа было слишком неоднозначным, чтобы идти с этим в МАКУСА.

— И что же там было?

Шоу опустил темную папку, которую до этого держал в руках, подтолкнул ее навстречу по гладкому столу. 

— Многое. Взгляните сами. Это лишь часть украденной документации. В запасе остались другие папки — кое-что о вас, кое-что о нас. 

— Боюсь, этого мало, чтобы бесцеремонно заявляться в мой кабинет. Есть что-то стоящее? — спросил Персиваль, заранее готовясь к неприятным открытиям.

— Старая сказка о пропавшем ребенке из магической семьи. Надеюсь, теперь я вас заинтересовал.

Персиваль провел ладонью над документами, не обнаружив никаких чар, начал листать: свидетельство о браке и о рождении ребенка, набранные на машинке отчеты о трагедии в Луизиане, свидетельство о двух смертях в пожаре, показания безутешного отца и мужа. Заключения колдомедиков, даты, которые ни о чем не говорили, имена, имена… 

— Взгляните внимательнее, мистер Грейвз, — Шоу подошел ближе, постучал указательным пальцем по отложенной в сторону странице. — Видите где-нибудь печать Конгресса? Ее нет. Архивные оригиналы уничтожены, это последние копии.

— Откуда..?

— Бумаги ненадежны. Даже пропитанные чарами, они легко горят, особенно когда за это хорошо заплатят. 

— Надежный и удобный способ забыть. 

— Конечно, — согласился Шоу. — Но человеческая память живет дольше, особенно память того, кто писал об этом. Профессия журналиста диктует раскрывать правду, а не скрывать ее. Лучше старых газетчиков в этом деле разве что городские сумасшедшие, но никто, слава Мерлину, не слушает то, что они говорят.

— Как я пойму, что бумаги подлинные? — спросил Персиваль.

— Никак. Придется поверить мне. Так же, как я доверился вам.

— Если удастся доказать, что ваша семья причастна к сокрытию тайны, я мог бы попытать счастья в суде. Даже с копиями. 

— Вряд ли вы заговорите.

— Станете мне угрожать? Заставите дать Непреложный обет хранить молчание?

— Угроз не потребуется, — уверенно ответил Шоу: — Реши вы обратиться к тем, кто выше вас по положению, вам, разумеется поверят. Аврор Грейвз — честный человек из старой семьи, если не с деньгами, то уж точно со связями. Но у семьи Шоу их больше. Да и кто поддержит вас сейчас, в этой неразберихе, не опасаясь за собственную шкуру?

Прогнать бы его вон, но руки жгли страницы, которые оказалось невозможно найти другим способом. Персиваль откинулся назад, посмотрел в глаза. Шоу был спокоен, неспешно продолжал:

— Старика Крэйга не любят за принципиальность, Берг слишком тщеславен, а вы числились в кандидатах только благодаря тому, что стали героем на час. Это газеты вас сотворили. Из обскура мы сделали несчастного сироту, из упрямого глупца — его спасителя. Прелестная история. Но ее можно вывернуть наизнанку. Мой отец еще не стал президентом, но станет им непременно. Каждого чиновника в Конгрессе не так уж сложно поймать на крючок. 

Персиваль тотчас же отодвинул от себя папку, закрыл ее, не дочитав.

— С Пиквери этот номер сработал идеально, так ведь, мистер Шоу? Вы придержали информацию, потом продали или отдали ее бесплатно Гриндевальду. Желаете повторить тот же трюк со мной? 

Уставившись на медные астролябии так, словно только ради возможности полюбоваться на них и пришел, Шоу задумчиво заметил:

— У каждого есть скелеты в шкафу.

— Будете предлагать информацию в обмен на мою поддержку в выборах? — спросил Персиваль. Шоу пожал плечами:

— Отец говорил, вы не продавались раньше. Теперь готовы торговаться? 

Персивалю вдруг вспомнилось, как месяц назад он сидел напротив Крэйга в пропахшем табаком кабинете, недавно принадлежавшем Пиквери, и тот убежденно твердил, что предложит сделку хоть Мордреду и Моргане, если придется. 

— Раньше не был готов, но последний год многое изменил, — он ответил, не давая себе времени передумать. — Так что потребуете взамен?

Если все обстоит так, как описывает Шоу, как насмешливо, будто старый ворон, повидавший бесчисленные миры мертвых и живых, предрекает Гриндевальд, от его решения мало что зависит. Но папка с документами реальна, она лежит перед ним: протяни руку и возьми, если хочешь, хоть прямо сейчас. А дома ждет Криденс, который в последнее время смотрит так, будто все знает, все чувствует, без слов подтверждает: это очень просто. Потянись и возьми.

Шоу, не дожидаясь приглашения, опустился в кресло, с усталым выражением на лице заговорил:

— Я видел ваше досье, мистер Грейвз. Не то, что считается официальным, или второе, закрытое, из архива сотрудников МАКУСА. То, что осталось в кабинете моего отца. Его мне достаточно. Отец может свято верить в силу денег и власти, брат слишком привык к тому, что ему не сопротивляются. Лично я не думаю, что вы позволите кому-то держать себя на цепи в качестве ручного пса. Да и ваш мальчишка больше не позволит надеть на себя ошейник. Я видел колдографии того места, что раньше звали Вифанией, и понимаю: не стоит играть с огнем. 

— Ближе к делу.

— У нас с отцом и братом непростые отношения, но я не хочу, чтобы их отправили в омут забвения. Гриндевальд — ненадежный союзник. Однажды наступит день, когда удача не будет на нашей стороне. В такой день мне понадобится услуга. 

— Вы пришли в мой кабинет лично, — заметил Персиваль. — Не боитесь, что кто-то заподозрит вас в сотрудничестве с авроратом?

Шоу усмехнулся:

— Стоило назначить свидание глухой ночью в темном лесу? Сомневаюсь, что в таком случае вы бы согласились меня выслушать. В восемь утра понедельника меня никогда не бывает дома. Если кто и заподозрит что-то, это будет пара сонных авроров, а уж их вы сумеете приструнить.

— Нужны доказательства сотрудничества вашей семьи с Гриндевальдом и гарантии подлинности документов. В качестве залога.

— Доказательства я вам дам не раньше, чем ситуация станет безнадежной.

— Значит, дружеские услуги — не мой профиль.

— Услуга друга мне ни к чему. Хватит и услуги врага, умеющего держать свое слово. Решайтесь, мистер Грейвз, — Шоу протянул ладонь: — Я отдам вам папку, вы пообещаете, что в будущем не станете рубить с плеча, если расследование коснется моей семьи. Пожмем друг другу руки. Или я заберу с собой все, что принес.

* * *

Персиваль думал, что не успеет вернуться до дождя, но гроза все не начиналась, жадно копила силы. Парило до самой ночи. Молнии ударили в полной темноте, осветили разросшиеся заросли давно не стриженных вишневых кустов, выхватили из мрака витой ствол миндаля. От грома заложило уши. Тучи скребли дном по самой крыше, обдирая кровлю, обещая раздавить под собой весь дом.

Криденс вздрогнул от первого удара, поудобнее устроился в кресле ближе к камину, подтянул под себя ноги. Повернув лицо к огню — желтые, оранжевые всполохи лизали скулы, румянцем спускались по шее к груди, — будто бы невзначай тронул амулет, спросил: 

— Что это за магия?

От невидимого прикосновения закололо пальцы, словно цепочка лежала в собственной руке. Поясница взмокла под тонкой рубашкой, неприятно колючей показалась ткань на спинке кресла. Персиваль чуть наклонился вперед. Ответил:

— Надежные чары защиты. Не идеальные, впрочем. Я заговаривал амулет еще неопытным мальчишкой.

Неопытным мальчишкой, который слишком рано выучил боевые заклинания и лишь гораздо позже понял: атаковать первым легко. Гораздо сложнее уберечь себя и других.

— Как они работают?

— Амулет чувствует привязанности хозяина. В Маргарет он распознал родную кровь и потому мог передать мне ее тревогу. 

— Значит, он бесполезен в будущем? Это не сработает с вами, со мной? 

Криденс поднялся, посмотрел внимательно, будто ответ мог решить его судьбу. Будто сам он решил, однажды сделав первый шаг, больше не отступать назад. 

— Боюсь, что сработает, — Персиваль сглотнул, морщась от того, как скрипуче звучит голос из-за пересохшего горла, добавил: — Надеюсь.

— Хорошо, — Криденс вдруг стремительно опустился перед ним на колени, пробормотал быстро и неразборчиво, вцепившись в подлокотник: — Это правильно, это хорошо.

Рука потянулась сама — дотронуться до зовущего, своего, оттянуть нагревшуюся от тела цепочку, растереть покрывшуюся испариной кожу. Чуть вдавить охранный амулет. Погладить кончиками пальцев адамово яблоко, изгиб шеи, ключицу, не отгибая широкий воротник, не переходя эту последнюю границу — не решаясь на это, еще нет.

Криденс зажмурился. Неосторожно покачнулся на коленях вперед, словно собирался падать, но в последнее мгновение передумал. Притянул к себе, прижался лбом во лбу, щекой потерся о щеку — сухой горячей кожей по колкой щетине — и вздрогнул, обжегшись, но отстраняться не стал. Вплавился еще крепче. Мотнул головой, скользнул пальцами по кромке воротника, подбородку, виску. Наконец выдохнул: измученно, медленно, словно ему даже дыхание сейчас непросто давалось. 

Поймать бы этот выдох, втянуть в себя, запереть, сохранить в груди — успел подумать Персиваль. А потом и думать обо всем забыл: уголка рта коротко коснулись чужие губы, плотно сомкнутые, шершавые. Неловкие, с тонкой ниткой белесого шрама, перечеркивавшего верхнюю, с чуть припухшим изгибом нижней.

— Криденс?

Тот глухо застонал, отшатнулся и открыл глаза. Тяжелым взглядом, в мутной глубине которого все еще не погасли отблески огня, обвел гостиную, рывком вскочил на ноги. Ни разу не обернувшись, взлетел по лестнице, бросив напоследок оборванное:

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Грейвз.

Быстро стихли шаги наверху. Персиваль сжал ладонь в кулак, с силой вдавил его в бедро, без палочки заставил распахнуться окно. Гроза прошла, в открытые створки лился ночной холод, но напитавшийся напряжением воздух все еще потрескивал, не давал сделать нормальный вдох. 

Он достал папку, выторгованную у Шоу, призвал широкий и низкий бокал огневиски. Начал читать, то и дело останавливаясь, проводя по каждой странице ладонью — не то чтобы убедиться, что и правда держит в руках все, что так давно искал, не то чтобы стереть с бумаги прошлое, которого лучше не знать, лучше просто забыть. 

Утром придется привести себя в порядок, принять отвратительное зелье от похмелья, подняться наверх. Позвать Криденса. Глядя ему в глаза, не думая о том, насколько проще было бы просто передать папку, заговорить. Или не упоминать об этом никогда, сжечь документы, притвориться, что потерянного не вернуть — так выйдет проще. И бесчестнее: Криденс заслужил правду. 

Одного бокала мало. Если Винсент найдет очередную пустую бутылку, то сам не скажет ни слова, только непременно шепнет по секрету тетушкиному портрету, а вот та уж точно станет трещать, пока не вспухнет голова. От огневиски потек пот, перед глазами поплыло, но Персиваль плеснул в бокал еще. Все остальное — утром. До утра еще далеко.

* * *

_вторник, 15 марта 1927 года_

Ураганом изломало кустарник, весь двор засыпало мокрыми ветками — будто вечером здесь был потоп, а с наступлением ночи вся вода ушла в землю, оставив только потемневшие каменные стены, которые не успели высохнуть, и плоские лужи, похожие на старые серебряные зеркала.

— Мне остановиться? — спросил мистер Грейвз.

Криденс оторвался от окна, сел, выпрямившись, положил руки на колени.

— Нет, пожалуйста. Я слушаю.

— Густав Гири, маг, родился в тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят седьмом году в магической Америке. Первый брак с неназванной американкой, без детей. Жена умерла, оставила в наследство родовой дом в Луизиане и небольшие средства. Второй брак — ради наследников, с девушкой испанского происхождения из обедневшей семьи.

Мистер Грейвз говорил, подсматривая в бумаги, которые держал в руках, быстро листая на ходу. Называл чужие имена — чтобы не произносить другие слова: «твой отец», «твоя мать». Раньше Криденс представлял, как от одного звучания их имен ему станет легче, вернется на место кусок души, закрывая болезненно отзывавшуюся на любое прикосновение брешь. 

— Вторая жена — Мерседес, ее способность выносить ребенка подтвердил приглашенный колдомедик. Была она принуждена выйти замуж или согласилась добровольно — неизвестно, но с момента заключения союза Густав Гири каждые полгода выписывал чек на крупную сумму для ее семьи. 

Криденс вслушивался, повторял про себя, пытаясь распробовать на запах, на вкус: «Густав Гири», «Мерседес». Легче не становилось. Имена родителей не сдвинули каменную плиту, отделявшую память о раннем детстве, ни на дюйм. Они оставались мертвы. Потускневшая от прошедших лет история собственной жизни оставалась еще одной историей о тенях, призраках, мертвецах. 

— Брак зарегистрировали восьмого августа тысяча девятьсот четвертого года, через восемь с половиной месяцев Мерседес произвела на свет первенца, погибшего спустя неделю из-за несчастного случая. Еще через год родила здорового сына. Тогда же начала проявлять себя болезнь — домовики замечали, что Мерседес в молчании стоит над детской кроваткой ночами, не отпускает ребенка от себя, бормочет что-то о семейном проклятии, насланном завистливой брухой. 

Мистер Грейвз остановился, кашлянул, оторвал взгляд от листа:

— Уверен, что готов услышать это именно сейчас?

Криденс кивнул, спрятал руки за спину, до боли вцепился пальцами правой в левое запястье. Прикусил щеку изнутри. Мистер Грейвз нахмурился и продолжил читать, теперь уже не делая пауз:

— Во избежание повторения трагедии ребенка забрали у матери, заперли ее с парой домовиков-сиделок в старом крыле, опаивая сон-травой или лауданумом: они обходились дешевле зелья. Мальчик был здоров физически, но мало говорил, не шел на контакт с отцом и не проявлял магических способностей до четырех лет. 

Криденс едва разбирал слова, забывал дышать. 

— Мерседес не смогла перенести разлуки с сыном, с каждым днем все сильнее погружалась в безумие, пока однажды не устроила пожар. Луизианский дом первой жены Гири сгорел дотла. Густав Гири поверил, что сын унаследовал болезнь матери, не желая считать его и дальше своим, приплатил паре чиновников за то, чтобы мальчика отправили в приют для сирот не-магов. В поддельном свидетельстве о смерти его записали второй жертвой пожара. 

Криденс через силу выдавил сиплое:

— Дальше. Что еще?

— Густав Гири распродал оставшееся имущество в Америке, переехал во Францию, где женился в третий раз. После окончания Великой войны данных о нем нет. — Мистер Грейвз закончил: — Может быть, он погиб во время боевых действий не-магов, а может быть, выжил — сказать наверняка нельзя.

— Это все?

Мягкий кивок:

— Все, что удалось найти.

Голова кружилась, слышно было, как оглушительно громко колотится в груди сердце.

Ма оказалась права: дурное семя, дурная семья. Девять месяцев в утробе женщины, сошедшей с ума, четыре года в доме мужчины, не желавшего принять его таким, каким он был рожден. У Криденса были волосы матери, ее глаза, ее сны про дом с темными зеркалами посреди болот. Ее безумие — лишь еще один дар, перешедший по наследству. 

На ладонях вдруг разошлись старые шрамы — бледные, почти незаметные полосы заново набухли темно-красным, потом открылись. Потекла кровь. Затрещало готовое лопнуть стекло лампы на столе, всколыхнулся в камине огонь. Пол больше не казался твердым. Криденс почувствовал, как внутри просыпается страх: вот-вот под ногами поползут трещины, по стенам прокатится дрожь, из глотки хлынет дым...

Мистер Грейвз сделал шаг навстречу, но Криденс помотал головой, крепко стиснул пальцы, вдавливая ногти в раны, упиваясь тем, как от каждой вспышки боли на короткое мгновение проходят прочие ощущения и остается только звенящая пустота. Сквозь зубы проговорил:

— Раньше я думал, стоит только по-настоящему захотеть, и магия вернется. Теперь я не знаю, кто я такой. А если на мне лежит проклятие? Если я приношу беды всем, кто находится рядом? Модести и Частити, Ма и миссис Симмонс, вам… Если я довел до безумия свою настоящую мать и убил вторую, ту, что меня забрала? — Криденс скривился, но договорил: — Для меня никогда не было места там, среди обычных людей, но нет места и здесь.

Мистер Грейвз твердо ответил, не двигаясь с места: 

— После Вифании тебя осматривали в госпитале, проверили все, что могли. Будь на тебе чужеродная темная магия, ее бы обнаружили еще несколько месяцев назад. Что же касается остального — маги не так уж отличаются от не-магов. Мы тоже болеем и сходим с ума. Просто некоторым целителям удобнее объяснять свое бессилие темным волшебством.

— Это правда?

— Правда, если ты мне веришь.

Мистер Грейвз вытащил палочку — Криденс, не успев ни о чем подумать, инстинктивно отшатнулся. Тот что-то прошептал, легко и быстро провел по своей ладони: раз, два, три. Кожу вдруг рассекли длинные полосы, шедшие поперек ладони, перечеркивавшие линию судьбы. Порезы вышли такими тонкими, что кровь выступила не сразу, но потом быстро побежала тонкими струйками по руке, по белоснежному рукаву, мгновенно пропитывая ткань. 

Мистер Грейвз разглядывал руку, словно не замечал, как капли пачкают одежду и пол, поднес ее к свету:

— Видишь? Моя кровь такая же, как твоя.

Ладони коснулась чужая ладонь, одни порезы накрыли другие. Резкая боль просочилась из висков и лба по горлу во внутренности, обожгла огнем бедра, голени, ступни и так же внезапно пропала. 

Криденс закрыл глаза и вслепую пошел туда, куда потянула державшая его за запястье теплая и мокрая от крови рука.

* * *

_среда, 16 марта 1927 года_

Шесть лет назад, незадолго до того, как Пиквери стала президентом, уходивший на пенсию приятель отца, Улисс Иоганес, приглашал с собой в Англию — сменить место работы да и просто перебраться ближе к оставшейся семье. Персиваль сперва отказывался. Сомневался, что стать начальником охраны Гринготтс так уж почетно или интересно, если на то пошло: каждый день в подземельях, среди высокомерно посматривающих гоблинов, служивших в банке поколениями, — так недолго и умереть со скуки. Вчерашний прокурор Иоганес, собирая в последний раз портфель, добродушно смеялся, подслеповато щуря глаза:

— В этом весь смысл затеи, сынок. Лучше я буду пить ирландский огневиски со скуки в туманах Альбиона, чем здесь — от осознания того, сколько всего не успел, не сумел. Поверь, если не уйти сейчас, подходящее время так и не наступит. Тебе ли не знать.

Персиваль проводил Иоганеса, пообещал приехать через неделю, самое долгое — через две, только бы закончить дела. Даже купил вместительный чемодан, составил список того, что стоит взять с собой. И чем больше становился список, тем меньше Персиваль думал о том, чтобы переезжать. 

Иоганес писал, но не спрашивал о решении, а Персиваль не знал, как отказать. Потом избрали Пиквери и показалось — вот оно. Момент, после которого все пойдет по-другому, не так, как раньше. Если и не лучше, то уж точно чуть легче, без необходимости каждый раз доказывать, что он не слишком молод для своей должности, не слишком мягок, но и не слишком холоден и отстранен. 

За шесть лет в прокурорском кабинете почти ничего не изменилось — та же вычурная мебель, доставшаяся от пятого с конца предшественника Иоганеса, скрытая грубоватыми чехлами, те же низко подвешенные люстры в абажурах из мутного зеленого хрусталя. Только хозяин новый, в новом, с иголочки, костюме, в ботинках, натертых прислуживавшими в здании суда эльфами до такой чистоты, что их носки отражали складки воротника жабо и бакенбарды Берга, за которыми почти не видно было его лица.

Персиваля провела внутрь молоденькая ведьма, глядя на Берга с неприкрытым обожанием, кокетливо оправила юбку, не растеряв своего восторга даже тогда, когда тот бросил, не замечая ее:

— Теперь можешь идти, Долорес, кофе — как обычно, через час. 

Персиваль переступил с ноги на ногу, вдруг почувствовал, что ему до нелепости сильно хочется сцепить руки в замок за спиной — не своим, чужим, украденным жестом. Жестом Криденса, который позавчера его поцеловал, а вчера располосовал себе ладони, даже не понимая того, как у него это получилось.

— Как ваш протеже? В добром здравии, я надеюсь? Пока не собирается никого убивать? — начал Берг, неприятно улыбаясь.

— У вас нет оснований меня любить, — перебил Персиваль, не находя в себе терпения на бесконечные паузы и расшаркивания ради соблюдения этикета. — Но после того, как я закончу, у вас не останется оснований мне не верить.

Он вытащил бумаги из портфеля.

— Что это? — едва ли не брезгливо спросил Берг. Персиваль, стиснув зубы покрепче, заставил себя вспомнить, ради чего стоило терпеть.

— Папка с бумагами, которые почти двадцать лет назад чудесным образом провалились под землю. Я мог пойти с ней к Крэйгу, к главному секретарю Конфедерации или в Конгресс, однако пришел к вам, мистер Берг. Думаю, это чего-то да стоит. Прошу сохранить это в секрете. Есть основания утверждать, что Генри Шоу-старший, на днях заявивший о том, что выдвигает свою кандидатуру на пост президента, сотрудничает с Гриндевальдом — на добровольной основе продает или передает бесплатно сведения о тех, кого хочет устранить со своего пути. Дайте время, и я добуду доказательства.

* * *

«Ни один приличный маг не станет аппарировать сразу в дом, свой или чужой, тем более — перемещаться с помощью аппарации внутри дома», — часто повторял отец, смерив их с Маргарет строгим взглядом. «Ты и сам часто изменяешь этому правилу», — с улыбкой журила его мать. Это запомнилось, с возрастом стало второй натурой: если ты друг хозяевам — постучись сперва в дверь. Со своим домом то же самое. Десять шагов от ворот по мощеной дорожке, еще десять — до ступеней. Достаточно времени, чтобы перевести дух, оставить снаружи все, что лучше не впускать вслед за собой.

Криденс уже ждал на крыльце, забинтованными ладонями бездумно гладил крыло жмурившегося от ласки каменного грифона. Персиваль твердо знал, что увидит его, раньше, чем ступил на дорожку. Представлял холодные щеки, бледные губы, сухие до красноты глаза в тени падавших на лоб волос. Подумал: ну вот и оно, то, о чем со злой ухмылкой говорил Гриндевальд. То, что до поры не замечаешь, а потом становится слишком поздно отворачиваться или бежать.

— Вы отдали все прокурору?

— До последнего листа. 

— Ладно, — Криденс кивнул и развернулся. Персиваль удержал его за рукав: чтобы покончить с этим. Больше не ждать, гадая на кофейной гуще и вечно ошибаясь, и не заставлять ждать самого Криденса. Но вместо того, о чем подумал, спросил другое, правильное:

— Я не сказал тебе сразу. Ты хотел знать свое имя? То, которое дали родители?

Криденс покачал головой, во взгляде зажглось упрямство:

— У меня уже есть свое. Другие, чужие, мне не нужны. — Он дернул плечом, облизал пересохшие губы, осторожно попробовав языком заметную трещинку рядом со шрамом. — Я всегда думал, что у меня отняли семью. А теперь не знаю. Безумная мать, равнодушный отец — было бы мне лучше с ними, чем у Ма? 

— Может, все было не так…

— Не надо, — груди вдруг коснулась рука, замерла чуть выше солнечного сплетения. — Вы сделали, что обещали, так, как могли. И хватит с нас обоих.

Пальцы едва заметно дрогнули. Персиваль сжал их, на мгновение накрыв ладонь своей, и отпустил совсем:

— Пойдем внутрь. Нужно посмотреть, как заживают раны.

В тепле Криденс повел плечами, стряхнул с волос и пиджака вечернюю росу, замялся:

— Не хочу, чтобы вы видели шрамы.

— Я уже видел их в Вифании и после.

— Это другое.

Криденс повернулся в профиль, грея озябшие руки — бинты терлись друг о друга, о поврежденную кожу, которую не брали исцеляющие заклинания. Вчера одним только чудом удалось остановить кровь. На раны было больно смотреть.

— Их можно убрать с помощью магии, — сказал Персиваль.

— Скрыть? — спросил Криденс.

— Нет, стереть совсем, — ответил он.

— Не хочу забывать, — тот покачал головой.

— Они не забудутся. Шрамы никогда не забываются. Но смотреться в зеркало станет чуть проще.

— А вы помните свои?

— Каждый.

— Зачем тогда избавились от них?

Персиваль вывернулся из пальто, путаясь в рукавах, сбросил пиджак, расстегнул и загнул несвежие манжеты.

— Некоторые делали мое лицо слишком приметным. Это несовместимо с работой в аврорате.

— Расскажите, — попросил Криденс, поднял мучительно честный взгляд.

— Был один вдоль позвоночника — след от кнута, которым одна чернокнижница стегала украденных детей, из которых собиралась растить себе послушных рабов. Был полумесяц от срикошетившего заклятья другого аврора, ниже сердца — только это и спасло. Был крошечный узелок выше правого виска, деливший надбровную дугу почти пополам, самый свежий. 

— От Гриндевальда.

Криденс не спрашивал — утверждал, собрав опущенную ладонь в кулак. 

— От него, да.

— Здесь? — виска коснулись прохладные пальцы, прочертили зигзаг вверх, до линии роста волос, потом скользнули по переносице, слепо погладили скулу. 

— Здесь, — хрипло ответил Персиваль.

— Значит, стереть его было необходимо, — проговорил Криденс жестко, подхватил руку Персиваля, положил поверх своей: — Пусть никто не знает.

Свои пальцы сцепились с чужими, грубоватыми. Ладонь царапало бинтом. 

— Пока не поздно… — начал Персиваль и не договорил. Знал, чувствовал, что теперь уже поздно и по-другому — никак. Если не ради себя, то ради Криденса заставил себя замолчать.

Криденс обхватил его запястье, потянул. Провел пальцами Персиваля, такими послушными, словно их вели непреодолимые чары, по своей щеке. Шумно выдохнул, неожиданно впился взглядом куда-то между ключиц, проговорил заплетающимся языком, медленно подбирая слова:

— Если спросите сейчас, что это — я не отвечу, потому что не знаю, не знаю… Не понимаю, как сказать. И как просить у вас что-то еще без того, чтобы снова обкрадывать, ничего не оставляя взамен. 

Персиваль пьяно дернулся, сделал глубокий вдох. Произнес на ухо, греясь от близости Криденса и грея его своей:

— Тогда не отвечай.

Шея под его воротником была влажная, соленая, пряная, но без резких нот страха. Только легкая испарина, от которой кожа пахнет чуть иначе, чем обычно — глубже, сильнее, так, что уткнуться бы в нее и дышать. 

Стало жарко — как в парилке, только гораздо лучше. Можно было ничего не говорить, не объяснять. Прикусить мочку уха, вслушиваясь в судорожный выдох. Скользнуть по пульсирующей точке под челюстью, удивляясь тому, насколько сильным и притягательным бывает чужое желание жить — с ним все перенесешь, все перетерпишь. Все научишься принимать с радостью, а не делить на «можно» и «нельзя».

— Что случится, если со мной что-то произойдет, пока вас не будет рядом? Если сработает амулет?

Вопрос застал врасплох. Персиваль отстранился, больно ударился о стену локтем. Почувствовал, как Криденс вцепился в его предплечье — не то чтобы удержать на месте, не то чтобы удержаться самому. 

— Не знаю. Наверное, мне будет больно, — ответил растерянно.

— Так же сильно, как мне?

Персиваль покачал головой, глядя в лихорадочно блестевшие глаза.

— Не знаю. Наверное.

— Плохо, тяжело. Не хочу этого, — Криденс резко рванул цепочку так, что лязгнули тонкой работы звенья. Замок дрогнул, но выдержал. На шее остался след, как от ожога.

— Послушай, посмотри на меня, — быстро заговорил Персиваль, а про себя подумал: тяжело было убедить тебя, перебирая ногами по жирному пеплу, приподняться с вифанской земли. Тяжело — взвалить на спину твое тело в госпитале в ночь нападения Гриндевальда. Тяжело — смотреть, как ты сходишь с ума, не приходя в себя. Перетерпеть то же самому — легко. 

Он подтолкнул Криденса к креслу, усадил, опустившись между разведенными коленями, присел на пятки. Устроился поудобнее, даже не вспомнив, что после неудачной миссии пару месяцев назад дает о себе знать спина. Притянул Криденса к себе еще раз, в последний раз: мысленно пообещал, что больше не станет, чтобы тому не пришло в голову, будто с ним обращаются как с куклой. 

До него долетал отголосок чужого теплого дыхания. Криденс прижался лбом ко лбу, неудобно наклонившись вперед, и, словно мысли прочитав, поцеловал. Неуверенно, но иначе, чем в первый раз, нисколько не напоминая теперь безупречную статую, которую превратили в человека, но запретили касаться других.

Персиваль ответил, положил ладонь на затылок, та соскользнула к основанию шеи. Приятно кололись недавно сбритые под корень волоски. К мокрому виску липла темная прядь, уже не пахла лавандой. Самый изысканный шампунь не выдерживал никакого сравнения с этим: ароматом чистых влажных волос. 

Криденс притерся еще ближе. Ласкаясь судорожно, суматошно, тронул губами подбородок. В грудь тут же плеснуло горячее, вязко прокатилось до живота, до бедер, до дрожавших от напряжения мышц поясницы. 

Персиваль облизал сухие губы, простонал то ли мысленно, то ли вслух: себя он уже не слышал, не видел, не понимал, где проходит граница между ним и другим. Молчаливо прося разрешения, расстегнул одну за другой пуговицы на рубашке Криденса, с трудом вытащив полы из-под ремня. Тот откинулся назад, зажмурился, будто не мог перенести больше ни секунды с открытыми глазами. Грудь быстро ходила вверх-вниз, ребра перетянуло тонким плетением старых шрамов. 

Извиняясь за них, Персиваль чуть сильнее вдавил ладонь над пупком, лбом уперся в живот, стараясь дышать ровнее. Сердце заходилось. По спине бежал пот.

Криденс вплел пальцы в его волосы, сжал и замер, повел бедрами, прикусив нижнюю губу. Персиваль взял его за подбородок, заставил посмотреть:

— Все, что хочешь — делай. Можно. Не только сейчас — всегда.

Шершавая рука вернулась на место, короткие ногти легко царапнули по коже, пропустили пряди между пальцами. Персиваль поймал их, мягко вобрал указательный и большой в рот. Языком погладил тонкую кожу между, не отпуская Криденса взглядом. Потом поцеловал запястье — один, другой раз по выступающей косточке, по белому бинту. Размотал ленту, почти не замечая запаха настойки, которой та была пропитана. 

Ладонь под ней, мягкая, в темно-розовых полосах едва стянувшихся по краям ран, выглядела уязвимо. Осторожно — лишь бы не задеть, не разбередить — он попробовал кожу неповрежденного участка на вкус. Острый привкус спирта, на основе которого готовили эликсир. Запах госпиталя, роб целителей, склянок в кабинете мадам Эрбе. Запах болезни, но не слабости, а храбрости, напоминавший: Криденс и без магии выносит то, что не под силу другим. Он стоит того, чтобы попытаться, побороться еще с миром и с самим собой. 

Не обращая внимания на ноющие от неподвижного положения колени, Персиваль сложился чуть ли не вдвое, потерся щекой о плотную ткань брюк на внутренней стороне бедер, услышах рваный выдох, негромкое: «Еще», — и поднял взгляд. Будто краски плеснули: на щеки, на шею, на грудь. А глаза — совсем белые, затянутые мутью, туманом с реки. Должно было стать страшно, но не стало, только волоски на затылке встали дыбом, горячая дрожь пробежала по мышцам, как от присутствия зверя.

— Пожалуйста. Этого мало, — сказал Криденс. — Что угодно, еще.

По потемневшему рту прошелся язык. Криденс сглотнул — горло завибрировало, губы не удержали болезненный стон. 

Пуговицы на брюках не поддавались. Стоило только шепнуть, и все разлетелись бы мигом, но не сейчас, только не в этот раз. Мышцы внизу живота мучительно затвердели. Персиваля и самого уже окатывало, ошпаривало кипятком и, не находя выхода, заставляло крепче стискивать зубы. 

Он надавил ладонью, сжал так, поверх ткани. Не собираясь дразнить и дальше, хотел наклониться, оттянуть ниже пахнущее дурманяще телесным запахом белье, но не успел. Криденс выгнулся на локтях, на лопатках, упираясь затылком в спинку кресла. Слабое пламя поднялось и затопило весь камин, докрасна нагрело решетку. Заплясали стоявшие на полке миниатюрные вазы, зазвенело оконное стекло, лязгнули щипцы для того, чтобы ворошить огонь. Дрожь вышла за пределы тела, сцепила их с Криденсом воедино — та сила, о которой предупреждало чутье, мягко толкнула в грудь, пробежала плавящим кожу и кости сладким током по лицу и груди, ногам, рукам. 

Когда перед глазами прояснилось, Персиваль осторожно высвободил руки из невидимой хватки, медленно отстранился.

— Я не смог остановиться, — проговорил Криденс скорее растерянно, чем виновато. 

— И не надо. Больше не придется так с собой поступать, — получилось жестче, чем стоило бы, но Персиваль сглотнул по-сухому и договорил: — Никаких веревок, кандалов, розог и ремней. В следующий раз можешь разнести этот дом до фундамента, если пожелаешь, а потом отстроим его заново. Винсенту не понравится, конечно. Но придется потерпеть.

Криденс заулыбался, щуря совсем черные глаза — жажда была утолена. Персиваль провел по себе его ладонью, прижал поверх проступившего влажного пятна:

— Было хорошо, — и засмеялся, увидев, как тот вспыхнул, притянул к себе за шею, легко коснулся губами уголка рта.

Ночью снилась пересохшая река Барада, шрамом пересекающая Дамаск, проливающаяся на мертвую землю из края плодородных лугов, чуть изогнутая, кривоватая — как кровожадный турецкий ятаган, как светлый и острый месяц в небе, как затупившийся, забытый в войнах мирный серп. Как рог мертвого чудовища, который тянет для своего единственного хозяина жизнь из людей. Снилось, что договор с Шоу подписан кровью, что Гриндевальд знает, о чем Персиваль думает, видит его глазами, слышит его ушами. Говорит, выпивая из его легких весь воздух, а Криденс смотрит на него настоящего, но не узнает. Послушно берет чужую руку и кладет себе на сердце, не замечая, как чернеет защитный амулет.

Персиваль вскинулся, обливаясь холодным потом, и, почти не размыкая губ, не доверяя себе — вдруг он захочет прошептать, а вместо этого закричит, — тихо позвал:

— Криденс?

Теплая ладонь погладила, смахнула беспокойство и усталость со лба:

«Спи», — мелькнуло эхо чужой мысли и снова ушло в глубокую воду дремоты.

* * *

_суббота, 19 марта 1927 года_

Криденс еще не называл его по имени вслух, только про себя пробовал: «Персиваль», — имя такое старое, что с ним на плечи только что окрещенного младенца лег вес чужих подвигов и времен. Криденс не называл, а тот и не просил. Ночью легко касался губами губ, желал спокойных снов и уходил к себе. Криденс повторял задумчиво: «Спокойных снов», — и садился ждать, пока дом стихнет, листая страницы учебника по гербологии. 

После полуночи даже часы смолкали, бесшумно отмеряя время до самого утра. Он шел проверять замки и засовы — помнил и о щитах, и чутком сне домовых эльфов, и о древней магии рода, не пускавшей чужаков внутрь, но переучиться не мог. Потом проскальзывал по лестнице наверх, переступая через скрипевшие ступени и шикая на болтливые портреты. Заходил в хозяйскую спальню, задувал свечу. Ложился рядом с Персивалем на слишком большую постель под балдахином, в одежде, поверх одеяла, забросив ботинки куда-то под кровать, и закрывал глаза. 

Во сне видел разное, чужое: призраков со смазанными лицами, дышавших живым человеческим теплом, и настоящих теплокровных людей, от которых веяло кладбищенским холодом. Незнакомые места, незнакомые письмена, незнакомые имена — людей, городов, рек, древних богов. Просыпался чуть раньше от того, как по лицу ползла полоса бледного света из окна, чувствовал на себе руки: одна под головой, а вторая обнимала поперек груди. 

Мистер Грейвз — Персиваль — вставал позже и, разминая затекшие кисти, извинялся коротко, непонятно за что: «Прости». Криденс всегда отвечал: «Ничего», — и всегда улыбался. Говорить, только если хотелось, и молчать, не чувствуя давящей тишины, оказалось легко.

На третий день Персиваль сказал:

— Теперь можно. Разрешение есть. Ты свободен идти туда, куда решишь.

Посмотрел мельком, вскользь, поверх головы. Криденс кивнул:

— Понятно.

— Уже решил, что сделаешь в первую очередь?

— Вифания. Мне нужно туда. Посмотреть, почувствовать… Отпустить.

— Когда?

— Сейчас.

Вифания теперь была совсем мертвой, как зияющая дыра в массиве леса: точка на карте, прожженная спичкой дочерна. Берега реки стояли сухие, их покрывал потрескавшийся ил. От домов не осталось даже остовов, все убрали, подчистили так, чтоб остались только обглоданные пламенем деревья. Криденс не спрашивал, а Персиваль не говорил, но догадаться было нетрудно: город и жители исчезли не только из карт и документов, но и из памяти — соседей, дальней родни, сбежавших в Нью-Хейвен прихожан пастора, основавших там новый рай, без него.

— Дальше я сам.

Персиваль за ним не пошел, остался далеко позади. 

К закату Криденс набродился по незнакомым тропам, по дороге, потерявшей прежние границы, заросшей свежей травой. Персиваль цепким взглядом пробежался по лицу, по чуть подрагивавшим рукам. Дождался кивка и только тогда заговорил:

— Здесь недалеко до Пятимильного маяка. Сам я не был, но Тина говорила — там красиво, хорошо.

— Хорошо, — Криденс отозвался эхом, потер ладони, погрел дыханием поверх бинтов, потом решился: подошел вплотную, положил руки на широкие лацканы пальто. — Отсюда — хоть куда.

На выступавшем в самое море причале оказалось, что уже взошла луна. Лучи от маяка гасила чернильная вода, в качке волн свет таял, уходя на дно вместе с тусклым отблесками изредка показывавшихся из тумана звезд. 

— Когда я собирался умирать, это было моим последним желанием.

— Увидеть маяк?

Криденс помолчал, потом втянул сырой воздух, разом — столько, сколько вошло в легкие. Проговорил: «Тебя», — и с удивлением почувствовал, что сказал правду. 

У этой точки в самом центре воображаемой карты безопасных мест вечно менялись имена — появлявшихся и исчезавших из его жизни людей, которым он был не нужен, бога и святых, в которых он утратил веру. Не менялась лишь ось, вокруг которой все вращалось: молчаливый человек в пустом, отжившем свой век доме, теплое присутствие рядом, его темный взгляд, его протянутая раскрытая ладонь. 

Криденс засунул руки поглубже в карманы. Оставалось последнее, то, о чем не хотелось упоминать, но сказать было нужно:

— Мадам Эрбе согласилась взять меня к себе. Ничего серьезного и слишком ответственного, конечно. Переписывание старых книг, учет отслужившим свое бумагам, ведение журнала… Все без магии, в длинную смену. — Криденс подумал мгновение и торопливо добавил: — Ерунда, если подумать. Но кто-то должен заниматься и этим. Три дня в неделю.

Ну вот, теперь точно все. Криденс скрывал до последнего, не желая, чтобы это выглядело черной неблагодарностью, будто он собирался исчезнуть, не простившись, но в итоге так и вышло. Словно он таился, чтобы улучить удобный момент и уйти насовсем.

Персиваль кашлянул в кулак, проследил, как кромка розовато-оранжевого света потонула в воде. 

— Ночевать — тоже там?

Криденс кивнул:

— Три ночи в госпитале. 

— А остальное?

— А четыре — здесь, — он запнулся, не зная, как договорить и стоит ли договаривать вообще: — Четыре — дома. С тобой.

* * *

_пятница, 1 апреля 1927 года_

Криденса не было в понедельник, и среду, и субботу — никто не опаздывал к обеду и ужину, не ворошил огонь, не жег свечей в библиотеке, от усталости засыпая прямо там, за столом. Никто не ждал в старом кресле и не ругался вполголоса с тетушкиным портретом, защищая его, Персиваля, сон. Никто не выговаривал Винсенту: «Пусть отдыхает, не нужно его будить, в выходной день ему нужен покой, а не завтрак, которого хватит на десять человек». 

Словно Персиваль наконец открыл глаза и понял: Криденс уже очень давно занимал время и пространство внутри его дома, картины мира, разума. Сердца. Раньше всегда был рядом, а теперь уходил: суббота, понедельник, среда в полной тишине. Свобода, о которой никто не просил. 

— До завтра? 

— До завтра. Спокойных снов.

Он натягивал перчатки на зажившие ладони, забирал пальто с крючка и уходил — по-прежнему пешком. Учиться аппарации пока не пожелал, но от остального никогда не отказывался — говорил, что делает это, чтобы во время очередной вспышки не потерять контроль. 

Персивалю порой казалось, что он, как заевшая пластинка, твердит одно и то же, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Криденсу: 

— Магия вернется однажды, вот увидишь, главное — помнить об этом. 

Криденс не показывал виду, надоело ему это или нет, улыбался устало:

— Помнишь? Я говорил. Это тревожит не меня, а тебя.

И только однажды признался, едва переведя дыхание, мокрой головой упав на грудь, вышибая дух резким движением и своей близостью, своей прямотой:

— Счастливым можно быть и без магии. Раньше я боялся, что узнаю правду о себе, если посмотрю в зеркало.

— А теперь?

— Теперь я знаю, что правда не в отражении, а здесь.

Он протянул руку, и Персиваль послушно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя теплые пальцы на веках. Потом, утром, с трудом поднялся с опустевшей постели. Умывался, одевался, подмечая: вот пиджак Криденса, а вот расческа — значит, не привиделось. Значит, еще не сошел с ума.

Крэйг был занят больше выборами, нежели тем, чтобы следить, насколько точно выполняются его приказы. От Пиквери не было вестей, но в регистрационном столе МАКУСА она отмечалась исправно. Берг все требовал доказательств сотрудничества Шоу с Гриндевальдом, а когда получил их оттуда, откуда не ждали, даже не потрудился выглядеть благодарным.

— Надеюсь, один световой день вне клетки того стоил. Почему вы сдали мне старика?

Гриндевальд сперва зашипел, когда луч коснулся истончившейся до состояния прозрачной пленки кожи, потом зажмурился. Гремя цепями и с трудом передвигая ноги, встал в солнечное пятно. 

— Ответ прост: вы нравитесь мне больше, мистер Грейвз.

— Попробуйте еще раз, с чувством. Может, тогда я поверю, что вы говорите искренне, а не для того, чтобы выбить из меня что-то для самого себя.

Гриндевальд пожал плечами.

— Я никого не принуждаю. Шоу пришел сам. Его подарок я благосклонно принял как знак симпатии, но ничего не обещал взамен. Я не тот человек, который заключает сделки с каждым, кто предлагает. Можете считать это комплиментом, мистер Грейвз.

Он продолжил серьезным тоном, без ужимок:

— Я не провидец, признаю это. Но я искренне верю, что войны с магглами не избежать, а значит, в интересах магического мира — сплотиться. Знаю, стоит мне предложить вам кое-что поинтереснее наших консультаций, и вы немедленно разорвете сделку. Откажете сейчас, откажете через год и через два. Но через пять, десять — кто знает, что случится в этом мире, в котором не осталось богов, чтобы направлять и воздавать каждому по справедливости? Подумайте о том, что я предлагаю: разнесем мир в клочья и отстроим его заново. Больше никаких веревок. Никаких кандалов. Никаких розог и ремней. 

Персиваль тряхнул головой и ничего не ответил, отвернувшись, чтобы не видеть выражение осунувшегося, но все такое же самоуверенного лица. Оставил Гриндевальда на попечении Маккинли и десятка других авроров в тюремном дворе, а сам, вместо того чтобы дорабатывать оставшиеся часы в Вулворте, махнул на все рукой и вернулся домой раньше положенного. Там весь вечер шатался из комнаты в комнату, не находя себе занятия: газеты были прочитаны, от строчек оставленной на потом книги рябило в глазах. Винсент ворчал, что хозяину не дело путаться под ногами у прислуги, а Криденса все не было. 

Криденс появился поздно, за полночь. Подошел и, не произнеся ни слова, медленно, точно еще боялся, что его оттолкнут, прижался губами к губам, коснулся лица пропахшими чернилами и зельями руками:

— Я ждал.

Потянул на себя, за собой, теперь уже торопливо, путаясь в рукавах, жарко выдыхая через рот и совершенно запыхавшись к моменту, когда они забрались наконец по лестнице наверх. 

— Все, что хочешь — делай, — он торопливо, часто сглатывая, повторил дословно, наизусть: — Не только сейчас. Всегда.

Персиваль долго не отпускал его от себя, а когда наконец осмотрелся по сторонам, то увидел висевшую на верхней петле дверь, осколки лампы, наполовину сорванную с окна исполосованную штору. В прорехи забивались, скрываясь от грядущего солнца, предрассветные сумерки — темно-сизые, как птичье крыло. Криденс дышал тихо, глубоко, не выпуская из руки амулет. Уснул.

Персиваль кончиками пальцев провел по его плечу. И только тогда вспомнил, вздрогнув, как сам две недели назад произносил фразу, услышанную сегодня от Гриндевальда. Никаких веревок, кандалов, розог и ремней.


End file.
